All Or Nothing: When We're Older Things Are Harder
by trading.yesterday.x
Summary: Sequel To All Or Nothing: 6 years later Sakura comes back different and stronger. Itachi comes back to Konoha to kidnap her. Will be more information on what happened during those 6 years. ItachixSakura. Last Chapter Up!
1. Reuniting

**Title: All Or Nothing: When we're Older Things Are Harder**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Couple: ItachixSakura**

**Chapter One: Reuniting**

* * *

"We're back! un" A voice called to his teammates as he landed onto the ground in the middle of the forest.

"Yay" Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Hey, un" Deidara grinned and waved.

"Deidara, what did you get?" Itachi said emotionlessly walking up to Deidara

"The nine tail jinchuriki is about to get his team assigned and he was hanging out with a girl with long dark red hair" Deidara answered looking at the Uchiha.

Itachi nodded.

They all stopped when they felt a chakra signature walking towards them. They all hid in the bushes nearby and sealed their chakra.

* * *

"Sakura!" a girl said who had long brown hair which was tied at the end and red eyes.

"Hi Hikari" Sakura bent down on one knee to let her go; Sakura was wearing white boots, an orange stripped tank top with a green tank top underneath and a blue skirt that went up to her upper thigh; her long pink hair was now up her calf and was tied up in a ponytail; she still had her forehead protector tied on covering her forehead; she had a large sword covering her back and she had a kunai pouch strapped on to her right leg with bandages underneath; there was bandages covering her left arm.

Itachi studied her through the bushes and found her more beautiful then when they were younger.

"Where are you going" Hikari stepped back a bit.

"I have to go back to Konoha" Sakura said and ruffled Hikari's hair a bit.

Hikari tilted her head. "What about Orochi-sensei?"

"Orochi-sensei let me go" Sakura answered looking at her.

"Why?" Hikari question staring at her.

"How about you get back and stay out of harms way" Sakura smiled standing up.

Hikari nodded and ran back to Sound.

* * *

"Sakura, you're back!" The hokage greeted. They were at the hokage tower.

"Hi" Sakura hugged the hokage.

"You look different" Sarutobi said looking at her.

"Thanks" Sakura smiled.

* * *

Sakura then met up with Yasuaki.

"So what is going on? Where are Naruto, Anrii and Sasuke?" Sakura asked; they were in the living room of the Haruno manor.

"I was going to them now; their at the Academy getting assigned their new teams" Yasuaki finished washing his cup.

"Can I come too?" Sakura stood up.

"Yeah sure, come on" Yasuaki slipped on his sandals and walked out the door with Sakura following him.

* * *

"And team 7 will be Anrii Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka announced. Anrii turned around and stuck her tongue out at Ino Yamanaka. Naruto punched the air happily and Sasuke smiled a bit.

They all stopped when they saw the door opened and Yasuaki walking in with Sakura.

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke widened their eyes.

"Hi" Sakura waved at them.

"Sakura!" Anrii and Naruto screamed and ran to hug her.

Sasuke got up from his seat and walked towards her.

"Hi Sasuke" Sakura walked up to Sasuke and smiled.

"Sakura" Sasuke hugged her. Sakura hugged back.

* * *

"So who's your new sensei?" Sakura asked them when they were outside the school.

"Hello Pinkie" a voice said behind Sakura.

Sakura's eyes widened as she turned around and saw none other then Kakashi reading his book.

"Hey Kakashi" Sakura smiled.

* * *

"Who was that?" Kisame said coming out of the bushes after Sakura left.

"That was the infamous Sakura Haruno" Deidara answered also coming up from under the bushes.

"Man, that girl's hot" Kakazu looked at the direction Sakura was headed.

"Hm" Itachi ignoring Kakazu's comment and headed towards Konoha.

"Itachi Where are you going?" Kisame asked but didn't get an answer because Itachi disappeared.

* * *

Sakura was walking to her apartment. She found herself uncomfortable living in the Haruno manor.

Once she entered her apartment building she saw that the place was small but clean; the walls were white, there was a small coffee table and a couch, also there was a kitchen and a door to her bedroom and bathroom. She walked into her bedroom and set down her sword against the wall and saw the window opened. Sakura walked over to it and looked out and saw nothing.

I'm just hallucinating Sakura thought as she closed the window.

Sakura then felt arm wrapped around her waist; her eyes widened.

"Hello Sakura" a voice whispered into her ear. The person who held Sakura turned her around.

Sakura's eyes widened even more.

"I...Itachi"

* * *


	2. Itachi

Title: All Or Nothing: When we're Older Things Are Harder

Anime: Naruto

Couple: ItachixSakura

Chapter Two: Itachi

* * *

"I...Itachi"

Itachi smirked against her ear. "Hello Sakura"

Sakura turned around rapidly and gasped at what she saw. Itachi's hair was longer and he was wearing a black cloak with a red cloud's on it.

"Why are you residing with the akatsuki?" Sakura asked furrowing her brows.

"I joined them after the massacre" Itachi answered looking at her.

"I kind of figured that" Sakura rolled her eyes and walked over to her window and opened it. "Leave now"

Itachi chuckled. "Don't think I just came here to talk and then leave"

Sakura raised her brow. "Huh?"

Itachi chuckled as he trapped her against the walls with his arms and leaned in to kiss her.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked nervously looking at him.

"This" Itachi wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him kissing her.

Sakura just widened her eyes surprised and tried to push him away but he kept a tight grip on her.

Itachi noticed that she was not going to return the kiss so he broke the kiss and kissed her forehead and left.

After Itachi left. Sakura sunk down to the floor and touched her lips.

"What is this feeling?" Sakura asked herself.

* * *

The next morning Itachi propped himself against the tree, he thought he would keep an eye on Sakura. He activated his sharingan and watched Sakura.

* * *

"What!" Sakura screamed standing up.

"The hokage told me I'd have to train you" Jiraiya said covering his ears.

"I've already been trained by one sanin, what's next being trained by Tsunade" Sakura yelled angry at Jiraiya.

"Uhh…" Jiraiya scratched the back of his head.

Sakura groaned. "Could this get anymore out of control?" Sakura sat on the ground holding her head with her head.

"Come on, you're going on our first mission together" Jiraiya stood up.

Sakura looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Mission?"

Jiraiya nodded and stood up. "Go home and pack, we're leaving tonight"

"Wait" Sakura stopped Jiraiya and looked at him. "How long have you known about this?"

Jiraiya laughed a bit. "For a couple of days"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Fine, see you later"

* * *

Sakura appeared at the bridge at 8, when she got there she saw Jiraiya was not alone.

"Sakura this is Akemi" Jiraiya said pointing to a girl with short red hair with blonde highlights and blue eyes; she was wearing the anbu uniform. "And this is Katsu" he pointed to a guy who was also wearing the basic anbu uniform; he had blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hi" They both said in unison.

"Hello" Sakura smiled at them.

"Ok the mission is in the hidden waterfall country" Jiraiya said pulling stuff out of his pack. "If we ever get separated then contact the other through this" Jiraiya handed them a headset.

Sakura, Akemi and Katsu nodded and left.

* * *

**This is the second episode of my story. I'm sorry for the late update. I'll try to get more chapters early than late, but it's really going to be hard with school and all but I'll try. Also I'm really sorry for making the chapter so short. I'll try to make a longer one next time. :)  
**


	3. Mission

Title: All Or Nothing: When we're Older Things Are Harder

Anime: Naruto

Couple: ItachixSakura

Chapter Third: Mission

* * *

Sakura, Akemi and Katsu nodded and left.

* * *

While they were traveling Jiraiya couldn't stop talking about the production of his new book.

"Shut up already!" Akemi screamed shutting Jiraiya.

"Finally" Sakura mumbled under her breath.

* * *

When they got to the Hidden waterfall country they all stopped at a building that had neon lights that said "Lunar Inn"; everyone was informed that workers were disappearing every night and now there was only 3 employees left.

* * *

"Hi, we're looking for your boss" Jiraiya said to a girl with long brown hair up to her thighs and black eyes which were cover with glasses when they were at the front desk; her face was scarred with acne and she had a hooked nose and Sakura could see her teeth were straight put there weren't white; she was wearing a grey suit.

"Oh she's in there" the girl pointed to a door which had a sign in big letters "Boss" on it. Jiraiya nodded his thanks and walked over to the door.

* * *

"Come in" a voice said after Jiraiya knocked on the door; Jiraiya opened the door to reveal a girl with jet black hair that was up to her mid-back and blue eyes; the office had 2 large windows on one side of the room and a wooden desk with a lot of paper work on it.

She was wearing a white dress shirt with a black skirt that went up to her knees; she looked really young to be the owner of a really big place. Sakura saw her looking straight at her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Sakura touched her face and looked at everyone.

"No, your face is fine" Akemi answered giggling.

"Hi, my name is Yuuki" Yuuki said standing up and walking over to Jiraiya and shaking his hand.

"Hi Yuuki, my name is Jiraiya and this is my team, Sakura Haruno, Akemi and Katsu" Jiraiya said pointing to them as he said their names.

"Hi" Yuuki said shaking their hands and once she got to Sakura she smiled and winked at her.

Sakura found it weird why she did that but decided to ignore it.

"Well I'll let you get to know the place a bit better" Yuuki said handing them each a key. "This is the key for your rooms"

* * *

Sakura was unpacking her stuff in her room; her room had orange walls and there was a door to her bathroom and her bedroom, the kitchen and the living room were together; the living room had a normal sized coffee table, a t.v and a white couch.

"Wow. This place is very neat" Sakura looked around when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in, it's unlocked" Sakura said as she was unpacking her stuff.

"Hey" Akemi said walking into her bedroom.

"Hi" Sakura looked at her for a brief moment and got back to unpacking her stuff.

"Jiraiya said we're going to be here until we found out what's going on with the employees" Akemi said leaning against her door frame; she was wearing a brown t-shirt with red sweat pants and white socks.

"Is that all?" Sakura stopped and looked back at her.

"It seems that Yuuki has a little crush on you" Akemi said smirking at her.

"That's absurd, she can't like me" Sakura continued to unpack the rest of her stuff.

"It's true, everyone knows" Akemi said walking up to her and pecking her cheek.

Sakura eye's widened.

Akemi laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not into girls, but I think Yuuki is in to you"

"Leave now" Sakura said pointing to the door.

"Fine" Akemi said before walking out. "But watch out, you never can know someone's true intentions"

* * *

That night Sakura could not get Akemi's word out of her head.

_But watch out, you never can know someone's true intentions_

Sakura just shook her head to clear her thoughts and turned over on her side and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Sakura was called to Yuuki's office. Sakura was dressed in a blue short sleeved shirt with a small vest with black short shorts and white flats; her hair was tied up in a bun.

"Hi, you wanted to see me" Sakura walked into her office and saw Yuuki wearing a white tank top with blue shorts and flip-flops and her hair was dishevelled; she jumped when she saw Sakura and she immediately brushed her hair with her fingers creating an even bigger mess. Sakura giggled causing Yuuki to blush.

"Here" Sakura walked up behind her and grabbed a brush out of the drawers she found and started to brush her hair.

* * *

"There all done" Sakura brushed they last part of Yuuki's hair.

"Thanks" Yuuki blushes looking down at her paper work.

"It's okay" Sakura sets the brush down and walks over the chair that was near the window and sits down.

"So I wanted you here because I wanted to go over something with you" Yuuki asked looking at her.

"Ok" Sakura nodded looking back at her.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Yuuki said catching Sakura off guard.

"No, why?" Sakura asked looking confused.

Yuuki got up from her seat and walked over to Sakura and sat on Sakura's thighs. Sakura just stared at her confused. Yuuki held her head and kissed Sakura forcefully.

Sakura's eyes widened and she pushed Yuuki off of her.

"What are you doing?" Sakura said getting up from the chair.

Yuuki grabbed Sakura's wrist and kissed her again and Sakura pulled away quickly. "Answer me, why are you doing this?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you look hot?" Yuuki pushed Sakura down on the floor and got on top of her and looked down at her.

"Look, I'm not interested in you that way" Sakura tried to push her away.

"Then who are you interested, Itachi Uchiha" Yuuki whispered in her ear.

Sakura rolled on top of her and pinned her against the floor. "Don't you dare say anything about him"

"Why? Do you still like him?" Yuuki said looking at her.

"No" Sakura got up and left, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"What did you get?" Itachi said to Yuuki, they were both in her office.

"I got that she doesn't like you anymore" Yuuki answered working on paperwork.

"Hm" Itachi said before turning around and opening Yuuki's window.

"Why don't you just move on?" Yuuki asked before he was about to leave.

"Because I love her" Itachi told her before he left.

* * *

The next morning Sakura woke up, took a shower and changed into a black tank top and white shorts. She was walking down the hall she felt a hand on her shoulder, she immediately took action and grabbed him hand and pinned in down on the floor.

"Hey!" Katsu yelled wincing in pain.

"Opps, sorry Katsu" Sakura bent down and looked at him. He was wearing a navy blue shirt with red and black shorts and worn out sneakers.

"I'm okay" Katsu said trying to get up.

"Here let me help you" Sakura grabbed him hand and helped him up.

"Thanks" Katsu said when he was standing up.

"No problem" Sakura said looking at him.

"Come on, Jiraiya said he wants to shows something" Katsu grabbed her hand and pulled her to the location where Jiraiya.

* * *

"Hello Katsu and Sakura" Jiraiya said when they both arrived.

"Hi" Sakura and Katsu said in unison. The place was big with trees and shrubs.

"I brought you here so I can teach you all something" Jiraiya said looking at all of them.

They all nodded.

"So what is it?" Akemi said impatiently; she was wearing a light blue shirt with black leggings and her ninja sandals.

"It's the importance of producing a bo-" Jiraiya said sarcastically before he got off by Akemi punching him.

"Seriously, we're ninjas not authors" Akemi screamed at him.

Sakura just giggled at the scene that was happening in front of her.

"Ok, I'll teach you what I had in mind" Jiraiya said doing a few hand signs and a purple ball of energy appeared in his hand.

"Wow" Katsu said as Jiraiya shot the ball at a tree creating a huge explosion.

"Guys that was a jutsu that could beat resengan and the chidori" Jiraiya said turning to them. "You see, resengan and chidori are the most powerful jutsu out there now but this jutsu called the Shueisha, the purple energy can be created by using a small amount of chakra but can easily blow a hole right through someone. When the resengan and chidori are active at the same time and are going towards one another the shueisha can easily go in between them and deflected them both using forceful ability"

"So how do we do it?" Sakura asked looking at him.

"Just copy my hand signs" Jiraiya showed them each hand sign individually and then stepped back so they could do it on their own.

Sakura got used to it after her 5 try but Akemi and Katsu got it on their 3 try.

Jiraiya clapped. "Well done, now you can go and take a break"

They all nodded and walked back into the building.

* * *

"Sakura" Akemi said running up to her.

"Yeah?" Sakura looked at her as Akemi came running up.

"Katsu and I are going for lunch, do you want to come?" Akemi asked walking with her.

"Sure" Sakura said walking with Akemi to the location that they were having lunch.

* * *

"Hi girls" Katsu said when they both arrived; the place was huge and was crowded with people. They all sat down and waited for a waiter.

"Hi. What would you like to order?" The waiter was wearing a black and green uniform.

"Uhh, I would like to order-" Sakura didn't finish because the windows in the café were smashed and smoke started to come in. Sakura coughed trying to found a way out but instead bumped into someone. The person grabbed her waist and jumped out of the smoke.

"Sakura" Itachi rested a hand on her chest. They were both in a deserted alleyway.

Sakura kept coughing and Itachi pulled her close placing her head on his shoulder.

When Sakura was done coughing she closed her eyes for a brief moment.

"Itachi?" Sakura asked looking at him.

Itachi raised an eyebrow looking at her.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked against his neck.

"We're both in an alleyway" Itachi rubbed her back.

Sakura nodded and sighs.

Itachi pulled Sakura back gently and tilted her chin up with his fingers.

"Itachi…" Sakura said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Itachi kissed her passionately and Sakura responded immediately.

Sakura moved her hands so they one was resting on his cheek and the other was on his shoulder. Itachi held the hand that was on his cheek.

Itachi then placed her on the ground and got on top of her. Sakura stopped and pushed him away gently.

"I don't want to go that far" Sakura whispered looking at him.

Itachi nodded and continued to kiss her.

* * *

**Well that was the third chapter, pretty long isn't it? I really hope you like it. Please review! And for those who read are new, if I were you I'd read All or nothing first so then you can get a little bit of an understanding of what happens. **

**I'll try to get the fourth chapter up as soon as possible.**


	4. Taken Away

Title: All Or Nothing: When we're Older Things Are Harder

Anime: Naruto

Couple: ItachixSakura

Chapter Four: Taken Away

* * *

Itachi nodded and continued to kiss her.

* * *

That night Yuuki called Sakura in to her office once again.

"Uh. Yuuki you wanted to-" Sakura started but was cut off when Yuuki pulled her in and slammed her against the wall of her office.

"I want you" Yuuki whispered seductively in Sakura's ear.

Sakura struggled to push her away.

Yuuki ran her hands down her waist and Sakura tried to push her way.

* * *

Yuuki pushed her to the ground and got on top of her and began sucking on her neck. Before Yuuki could do anything one of the windows of her office smashed and came in Itachi.

"Sakura get behind me" Itachi ordered staring right at Yuuki. Sakura did what he said.

"Itachi" Yuuki laughed nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Cut the crap Yuuki, I ordered to keep an eye on Sakura not rape her" Itachi narrowed his eyes at Yuuki.

"You ordered her to look out for me?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow at Itachi but he ignored her and focused on Yuuki.

"What makes you think you can move in on her?" Itachi asked protectively.

Yuuki walked up to him. "She's cute" Yuuki whispered seductively in his ear. Sakura got mildly jealous. Itachi pushed her away and grabbed a kunai and killed her.

* * *

Once he was done he focused his attention on Sakura; he walked up to her and hugged her.

"Itachi…" Sakura hugged him back resting her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry" Itachi picked Sakura up bridal style and jumped out of the window and brought her back to her apartment.

* * *

"Explain why you had Yuuki watch out for me" Sakura said once they were in the room they were both seated on her bed and was leaning against the wall

"I heard something about killing a Haruno and I knew you were coming here on a mission, so I hired someone to keep an eye on you" Itachi grabbed her arm and pulled her to his lap.

"I'm not the only Haruno still out there" Sakura said looking at him.

Itachi looked at her and kissed her deeply.

Sakura gasped a bit and returned it; Itachi wrapped his arms around her waist, Sakura suddenly saw a golden chain on Itachi's neck and immediately pulled back to check what it was.

She opened the collar of his cloak and found the necklace she gave him for his 13th birthday.

"You still have this?" Sakura looked at him.

Itachi nodded. "I couldn't find myself throwing it out so I kept it"

"I thought you would've thrown it out" Sakura ran her fingers on the chain.

"Why would I?" Itachi placed her down on the bed and got on top of her.

Sakura smiled and rested a hand on his cheek.

"Because you didn't love me anymore" Sakura frowned at him.

Itachi leaned down towards her ear. "Don't think I'll ever stop loving you"

Sakura's eyes widened a bit.

"Why are you so surprised?" Itachi tilted his head looking at her.

"I thought after leaving the village all those years ago would've changed you emotionally and you would have lost interest in me" Sakura said caressing his cheek.

"It didn't but remember I was always shutting out people before I met you" Itachi smiled.

"Yeah" Sakura nodded and yawned.

"Tired?" Itachi asked looking at her.

Sakura nodded.

Itachi laid down beside her and pulled her close, wrapping the blanket around the both of them.

* * *

The next morning Sakura woke up to find Itachi gone but she found a note on her dresser; she took it and read it.

_Sakura,_

_You have to tell everyone that Yuuki was the one that made all of her employees disappear. She told me that she wanted attention from all the other people and knew that if something happened to her employees, Konoha would sent some of their ninjas over to help solve the problem. The employee's body are found in the basement, I warn you to bring some kind of mask with you because it really stinks down there. _

_Please tell the others._

_Itachi._

"She really did that" Sakura said and got up from her bed and walked out her room.

* * *

"Where did you get this?" Jiraiya asked reading the note Itachi gave her. Sakura got a pencil and scribbled over Itachi's name so that no one thought she was hiding something.

"Just a person I knew" Sakura lied smiling at him.

"I'll include this in the report to the Shibuki" Jiraiya said re-reading the note.

At the moment Akemi and Katsu came in and gasped her air.

"I told you guys to bring masks with you" Sakura giggled looking at them.

"I hate you" Akemi said walking over to the trash can and puking into the can.

"How bad was it?" Jiraiya asked looking at Katsu.

"It was horrible. How can someone have that much willpower to do something like that?" Akemi said wiping her mouth.

"Ok, I have to make a quick report to the Shibuki, in the meantime, how about you all go pack up" Jiraiya said to them and then disappeared.

* * *

They all met at the gates after they were all packed up.

"Ready to go?" Jiraiya asked all of them.

Sakura, Katsu and Akemi nodded and they all left.

* * *

While they traveling, a fog came and blocked there vision.

"Ok, no one panic we just have to-" Jiraiya was cut off by a scream.

"Akemi!" Katsu yelled.

* * *

**That's chapter four. Sorry for making it so short once again. I was betting on making it longer but I won't have that much time until the weekends and I didn't want to make you guys wait that long for an update. I hope you enjoy!! **


	5. Encounter

Title: All Or Nothing: When we're Older Things Are Harder

Anime: Naruto

Couple: ItachixSakura

Chapter Five: Encounter

* * *

While they traveling, a fog came and blocked there vision.

"Ok, no one panic we just have to-" Jiraiya was cut off by a scream.

"Akemi!" Katsu yelled.

* * *

"Akemi, Akemi" Katsu yelled into the forest.

"Katsu, you can keep doing that but it won't help" Jiraiya said walking up to Katsu.

"I'm going after her" Sakura said interrupting them.

"What?" Jiraiya and Katsu said turning to her.

"I have a pretty good idea where she went, you guys go back to village and tell them to send back up" Sakura bent down and searched for the headphones Jiraiya gave them earlier and put them on.

Jiraiya was about to protest but then nodded and left with Katsu.

"Be careful" Katsu said looking at her before turning around and going Jiraiya.

* * *

Akemi stirred and slowly started to wake up.

"Where am I?" Akemi asked herself. The place was dark with a bit of lighting from the four lamps that were hanged on the wall; there was also snakes crawling on the floor.

"Welcome, Sakura" a dark voice said out of the shadow.

"I'm not Sakura" Akemi said turning around frantically.

"Then who are you?" the voice came out of the shadows and revealed himself to be Orochimaru.

"I-I'm her t-teammate" Akemi stuttered moving back against the wall.

Orochimaru smirked. "You might be some used to us"

"What do you mean?" Akemi said trying to move but found it hard because something was tying her down.

"Heh, you'll never get out of those" Orochimaru said as he grinned at her. "I might use as bait to lure Sakura here" Orochimaru turned around and left the room Akemi was in.

* * *

"Where is she?" Sakura walked around, she noticed she had walked into Sound but didn't really care until a black snake came crawling up her leg; once the snake was perched on her shoulder Sakura could see it had a note in its mouth.

Sakura opened it and read it.

_Sakura._

_If you really want a certain red haired teammate of yours to go home alive. Come to the one place where you got that curse mark and maybe I'll let her go._

_Orochimaru._

Sakura crippled the paper and threw it on the ground. The snake that was on her shoulder was gone.

_Don't worry Akemi, I'll save you _Sakura thought and headed towards to the one place she hated the most.

* * *

When Sakura got there, she discovered that the place still looked the same. Kabuto was waiting for her.

"Sakura" Kabuto nodded bowing his head.

"Kabuto" Sakura hissed; her seeing him gave her flashbacks of what happened to her when she was 12.

"It's nice to see you again, Sakura" A voice came from behind her. Sakura turned around slowly to see Orochimaru and standing with him was Hikari.

"Orochimaru" Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Your little friend was escorted back home" Orochimaru pointed out walking up to Sakura.

Sakura stepped back a bit but Orochimaru grabbed her shoulders and looked at the curse mark on her shoulder. "Now why is there a seal on the mark I gave you?"

"Shut up" Sakura hissed looking at the ground.

"Hm" Orochimaru bent down and dug his teeth into the curse mark breaking the seal.

Sakura fell to the ground and grabbed her neck.

"How nice of you to come" Orochimaru smiled. "Akatsuki"

At that moment everyone from Akatsuki even Konan and Pein came out from the bushes, trees and the sky.

"Konan, go to the girl and take a look at her" Pein ordered looking at Konan. Konan just nodded and quickly went to Sakura; she bent down on one knee and grabbed Sakura's waist and laid Sakura on her lap; she rested Sakura's back on her arm.

"Pein, she's got a mark on her neck" Konan felt the mark with her finger. Sakura was already knocked out.

"Orochimaru, what did you do to her?" Pein asked angry, staring at Orochimaru.

"I repeated what I did to her a couple of years ago but this time making it even stronger" Orochimaru took a look at Sakura and grinned.

"Konan" Pein called looking at her.

"Yeah?" Konan looked up at Pein.

"Bring her over here" Pein ordered staring at Orochimaru.

Konan stood up and walked over to Pein.

"Let's go" Pein narrowed his eyes at Orochimaru.

* * *

When Sakura woke up she saw she was in room that was pitch black, she saw a desk, two doors, a chair, and a person sitting in the chair.

"Sakura" Itachi got up from the chair and walked over to her.

"Itachi" Sakura gripped the silk sheets.

Itachi sat on the down beside her. Sakura moved back a bit.

"Why am I here?" Sakura asked nervously.

Itachi rested his elbows on his knees. "Sakura…"

Sakura tilted her head. "Yeah?"

"What happened on that mission?" Itachi asked with his back facing her.

"What mission?" Sakura asked confused.

"That mission that got you hurt" Itachi answered.

"Well…I ran into Orochimaru, he gave me the curse mark and then he got Kabuto to assault me" Sakura answered calmly. Itachi clenched his teeth.

"Sakura, why didn't you tell me?" Itachi faced her emotionlessly.

"Itachi-" Sakura started but was cut off when Itachi crushed her lips with his.

Sakura gasped; she tried to force him off of her.

"Do you not love me Sakura?" Itachi asked staring right at her.

"Yeah but-" Sakura started but Itachi cut her off again.

"Never mind" Itachi said frustrated

Itachi gripped the sheets.

"Itachi are you okay?" Sakura could see him shaking.

"I-" Itachi started but couldn't continue.

Sakura wrapped his arms around him, embracing him.

"Sakura" Itachi whispered as he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist; he rested his head on her chest.

Sakura rested a hand on the back of his head.

Itachi pulled back and stared at her.

Sakura smiled and wipe his tears with her thumb. Itachi smiled and leaned in and kissed her and Sakura kissed him back.

* * *

**Such a weird chapter isn't it. I like the ending a lot. I didn't really intend on making Itachi cry but I thought it would be nice. I know I'll be getting flames. I hope you enjoy.**


	6. Away

Title: All Or Nothing: When We're Older Things Are Harder

Anime: Naruto

Couple: ItachixSakura

Chapter Six: Away

* * *

That night Itachi and Sakura could not fall asleep. Itachi wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close; he rested his chin on her head. Sakura had her arms wrapped around his torso and rested her head on his chest.

"I love you" Sakura said before drifting off to sleep.

Itachi smiled and held her close.

* * *

The next morning, Itachi brought Sakura back to Konoha. He carried her bridal style with Sakura's head rested on his shoulder.

"Sakura, I'm sorry" Itachi said at the front gates of Konoha.

"It's fine, Itachi" Sakura knew what he was talking about.

Itachi nodded and hugged her. Sakura returned the hug.

"I take you when it's time" Itachi whispered in her ear.

Sakura nodded and he left.

* * *

"Sakura!" Anrii ran up to her and screamed.

"Hey" Sakura hugged her.

"Everyone is so worried about you" Anrii cried a bit.

"I'm fine, there's no need to cry" Sakura cupped her face and kissed her forehead.

"Ok" Anrii nodded and wiped her tears.

* * *

"Sakura, thank you for returning Akemi safe and sound" Sarutobi said when Sakura met him at the Hokage office.

"No problem. Uhh… there was something I've been meaning to ask" Sakura said nervously.

"Yeah?" Sarutobi looked at her and asked.

"Well, Jiraiya told me that I'll be trained by him but why do I have to be trained by Tsunade too" Sakura asked looking at the ground.

"That wasn't my idea, it was all Jiraiya" Sarutobi mumbled also looking away.

"It was?" Sakura head shot up.

"He ran it through me and I said it might be great to teach you new techniques" Sarutobi nodded facing her.

Sakura nodded.

* * *

Sakura walked into her apartment and collapsed on the couch.

"Seriously being a ninja is hard work" Sakura muttered to herself; her arm was covering her eyes.

"I know, especially when you have to track someone down" A cheerful voice said making Sakura jump up from the couch.

"Itou" Sakura hissed seeing her ex-boyfriend.

"What's with the anger? I'm just here to see you" Itou walked over to her and Sakura stepped back.

"No you're not" Sakura walked back until she was against the wall.

Itou chuckled and walked up to her until they were close together; he then wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her.

"Their after you" Itou whispered in her ear.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Who?"

"Do you remember Koyasu?" Itou whispered.

"Yeah" Sakura answered looking at his blonde hair.

"Him, Akira, and Kuran are looking for you" Itou pulled back and looked at her.

* * *

Before Itou left he kissed her lips playfully.

"Always was a player" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I know" Itou said in a cheerful voice and left.

* * *

The next morning Jiraiya come running though the door almost breaking it off its hinges.

"SAKURA!" he screamed in her ear causing her to shot up.

"God, do you know how early it is" Sakura groaned placing the blanket over her head.

"Yeah, but we have to train, you can sleep later, come on" Jiraiya grabbed the blanket and tore it off her bed; Sakura was wearing black flannel pyjamas with bunnies on them.

"Seriously" Sakura yelled angry. "Fine I'll train"

Jiraiya clapped. "Finally"

* * *

"Come on" Jiraiya made Sakura, Akemi and Katsu run laps; Sakura was wearing black shorts and a white tank top and her sandals; her left arm was bandaged and her hair was tied in a messy ponytail; Akemi was wearing purple shorts and a black t-shirt that said "Cute is my middle name" on it and Katsu was wearing black and red shorts with a white tank top.

"Can we stop now?" Akemi said after there 6th lap, they were all sweating and panting with their hands on their knees.

"Fine" Jiraiya nodded and they all collapsed onto the ground.

"Why did you make us run laps?" Sakura groaned sitting up.

"Just a little warm up" Jiraiya smiled getting glares from everyone.

"It was more like a big warm up" Katsu mumbled narrowing his eyes at Jiraiya.

"Hn" Jiraiya turned away pouting.

* * *

After her training she met up with Sasuke at his apartment; the place had black walls with a blue couch, a coffee table made of wood. There was a door that was opened, Sakura could see it was his bedroom; the kitchen was in the same room.

"This is a nice place you have" Sakura sat on the couch.

"Thanks" Sasuke mumbled sitting down beside her.

"So how did the training with Yasuaki go?" Sakura faced him.

"Brutal" Sasuke kept staring at his hands.

"Yasuaki must have made you work hard" Sakura looked at him.

"Yeah" Sasuke mumbled looking away.

"I came here to ask you if it too late to train you, myself" Sakura said looking at Sasuke; she could see that Sasuke's eyes brightened.

"Really?" Sasuke faced her.

Sakura nodded smiling warmly.

"What about Kakashi?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I think two sensei's is better then one, don't you think" Sakura winked at him.

"Yeah. I guess" Sasuke mumbled looking at her.

"So we'll start tomorrow at 7:30 am" Sakura said getting up and walking over to the door.

"Sakura" Sasuke said stopping her.

"Yeah?" Sakura looked back at him confused.

"Thanks" Sasuke smiled.

Sakura smiled before leaving his apartment.

* * *

**Aww. Sasuke smiled, okay making the Uchiha feel some sort of emotion is a little bit weird but I had to. **

**Oh, in case you all are wondering about the ages I'll give it to you now.**

**Sakura: 18**

**Itachi: 19**

**The Rookie nine: 13 and 14**

**Yasuaki: 20**

**Kakashi: 26**

**Itou: 19**

**There will be more characters later in the story, in the next chapter I might have a time skip to the point where their all at the Chunin exams but I might a little twist to the part. **

**I hope to get the next chapter up as soon as possible **

**Bye!!**


	7. Training

Title: All Or Nothing: When We're Older Things Are Harder

Anime: Naruto

Couple: ItachixSakura

Chapter Seven: Training

* * *

The next morning at 7:30 am, Sakura woke up, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, changed into white shorts with a brown t-shirt, she quickly tied on her forehead protector and left.

* * *

She met Sasuke at the training ground. Sasuke was wearing white shorts and a navy blue shirt with his clan's symbol on it.

"Are you ready?" Sakura asked when Sasuke arrived.

Sasuke smirked and nodded.

"This is a little test to see how capable you are during a mission where you have to depend on yourself" Sakura got into a fighting stance, Sasuke also got into his fighting stance.

Sakura nodded and charged fully at him fast. Sasuke eyes widened as he tried to block her but Sakura kicked his stomach causing him into the nearby tree.

"You know, you're never going to go anywhere blocking a kick like that" Sakura rested a hand on her hip. Sasuke got up coughing blood on the ground.

"Is that all that you've got?" Sasuke pushed himself and smirked at her.

Sakura put a hand to her hip. "Oh so now you want to play rough"

* * *

Itachi was perched on a tree staring at Sasuke and Sakura battle each other.

"They both have gotten stronger that before" Itachi closed his eyes for a brief moment and then disappeared.

* * *

"Dust Wind" Sakura preformed a few hand signs and a large gust of dusty wind came blowing at Sasuke.

Sasuke started to cough and cover his eyes.

Sakura landed on the ground and performed a few more hand signs "Fire Release: Fire Dragon Missile"

Sasuke opened his eyes to see fire missiles coming right at him, he jumped into the air. "Water Release: Water Wave"

A wave of water came bursting through the ground, extinguishing Sakura's Fire dragon missile.

* * *

After an hour of battling it out, Sasuke and Sakura landed on the ground panting.

"You're good" Sakura said in between pants looking at Sasuke.

"It was nice fighting you" Sasuke said also in between pants.

"So how's Kakashi?" Sakura asked taking a seat on the grass.

Sasuke sighed also taking a seat. "He's a tad bit awkward"

Sakura giggled. "He never changes"

* * *

"Sakura, I'm glad you came" Sarutobi said when Sakura came walking through the door of his office.

"It's not a problem" Sakura smiled warmly.

"I'll be sending you out on a mission" Sarutobi said when he got serious.

"What kind of mission?" Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"Its a-rank mission" Sarutobi answered her question.

"Ok" Sakura nodded looking at him.

"Here is the folder of information, you leave tomorrow" Sarutobi handed her the folder.

"Thanks" Sakura took the folder and left.

* * *

Sakura was seated on her bed going through the folder Sarutobi handed to her.

_Name: Zabuza Momochi_

_Classification: Missing-Nin_

_Age: 26_

_Height: 186cm _

_Weight: 72kg_

_Gender: Male_

_Blood type: A_

_Partner: Haku_

_Previous affiliation: Kirigakure_

_Previous Teams: Seven Swordsmen of the Mist_

_Family: Unknown _

_Jutsu: _

_Giant Decapitating Carving Knife_

_Water Clone Technique_

_Hidden Mist Technique_

_Silent Homicide Technique_

_Water Prison Technique_

_Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile Technique_

_Water Release: Grand Waterfall Technique_

"Hm…So the hokage wants me to kill him and his partner" Sakura looked at the name "Haku" _Why does that name looks so familiar _She thought but then shook her head.

* * *

The next day Sakura got up and took a shower and then changed into her new anbu uniform which consisted of black and grey armour; her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail; her bandaged her left arm with bandages and then grabbed her pack, strapped on her forehead protector, grabbed her anbu mask which was a cat and left.

When she arrived at the main gates of Konoha she saw Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Anrii.

"Hi, what are you guys doing here?" Sakura said when she was near them.

"Don't think you're going on this mission by yourself" Kakashi said looking from his book.

"I thought I was" Sakura smiled scratching the back of her head.

"Well you're not" Naruto yelled right into Sasuke's and Anrii's ear.

"NARUTO!!" Anrii screamed at him and hitting Naruto.

"Hm" Sasuke smirked at Naruto.

"Ok, lets get going" Kakashi said reading his book.

They all nodded and started walking out of the Konoha gates.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating for so long!! I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**


	8. Haku

Title: All Or Nothing: When We're Older Things Are Harder

Anime: Naruto

Couple: ItachixSakura

Chapter Eight: Haku

* * *

While they were traveling to Mist they all heard rustle in the bushes which caused them to stop.

"Who's there?" Sakura landed on the ground and activated her niji and searched around.

"What do you see?" Kakashi said looking at her.

"I see nothing" Sakura said to Kakashi with her back facing him.

* * *

After they all started to travel again when they stopped at a dock, they were greeted by a man who had grey hair and black eyes that were covered by glasses and was tall and bulky.

"Greetings" the man said bowing down and saw Sakura and Anrii and slammed Sakura against a tree.

"Sakura!!" Anrii screamed covering her mouth with her hands.

"You Haruno's deserve to perish" the man said yelled looking angry at her.

"They did, about 6 years ago 7 are still alive" Sakura yelled back at him angry.

"I wish that you do not kill her because then you will rest in jail instead of doing your job" Kakashi said putting away his book.

Tazuna loosened his grip on Sakura's neck and stepped back.

"Sorry" Tazuna mumbled turning around.

"Hm" Sakura massaged her neck with her hands.

* * *

"Tazuna, why don't you tell us why you're here" Kakashi said reading his book while they were on the boat.

"Well my some team of construction builder have been slaughtered" Tazuna told everyone looking at all of them.

"Hm" Sakura and Sasuke both said at the same time.

"We need someone to go undercover as one of the builders to check it out" Kakashi looked at Sakura.

"What? Are you implying I do it?" Sakura asked once she saw the look that Kakashi gave her.

Kakashi nodded and returned to his book.

Sakura sighed, closing her eyes for a brief moment.

A kunai came out of nowhere and hit the side of the boat causing Anrii to jump onto the side of the boat tipping it over.

"Anrii!" Everyone yelled as the boat turned upside down.

* * *

Sakura, Kakashi, and Tazuna gasped coming up from the water.

"Where Sasuke, Naruto, and Anrii?" Sakura yelled at Kakashi.

"They must still be under" Kakashi and Tazuna swam to Sakura.

"You guys go find some land, in the meantime I'll go and get Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto" Sakura said looking at both of them. Kakashi and Tazuna nodded and Sakura dived under the water.

_Come on, they have to be here somewhere _Sakura said looking everywhere. She felt an arm around her waist and looked back and saw Sasuke.

Sakura brought Sasuke up from the water; he gasped and was breathing hard.

"Where are Naruto and Anrii?" Sakura asked holding Sasuke.

"I-I don't k-know" Sasuke stuttered from the coldness of the water.

"Sasuke, I want you to swim to the island over there, then find Kakashi and Tazuna and stay with them" Sakura told Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and began to swim to the island. Sakura got down under the water and looked around and found nothing, she suddenly felt a hand around her arm and looked back and saw Kakashi.

* * *

"What?" Sakura asked when they both were on the island. They were both wet and Sakura's hair was

"We found them" Kakashi answered looking at her.

"Found-" Sakura was interrupted when Naruto and Anrii hugged her.

* * *

They started to travel again when they stopped at a deserted land which was covered in fog.

"Is that a person?" Anrii pointed ahead of her; her eyes were squinted.

"Yeah but-" Sakura said then someone came out of nowhere and grabbed her by the waist making Sakura shriek and taking her away.

"Sakura!" Naruto and Anrii screamed turning the direction they thought she went.

* * *

"Uh…Where am I?" Sakura got up; the place was pitch black so it was hard to see anything.

She saw the door open and that someone was coming in.

"Huh?" Sakura asked herself when she felt her hair being tugged back.

"Sakura…" a voice whispered in her eye, the person's breath was warm and smelled like strawberries.

"Who a-are you?" Sakura whispered stuttering.

"Haku" Haku whispered taking a kunai out and placed it on side of her hair.

"What are you doing?" Sakura whispered trying to move her head but Haku held her head in place.

Haku swiped the kunai right through Sakura's hair cutting it all off.

* * *

**Sorry for leaving it like that, I wanted to leave it as a cliff-hanger. Sorry for the long update. The reason for it was that I haven't been able to get any ideas on how to continue the story, if you guys have any ideas please tell me.**


	9. Ready to Kill

Title: All Or Nothing: When We're Older Things Are Harder

Anime: Naruto

Couple: ItachixSakura

Chapter Nine: Ready to Kill.

* * *

Sakura's eyes widened when she felt her hair being cut off; Haku then turned on the bright light almost blinding Sakura. Sakura looked around and saw pink locks on the ground. She felt her hair and found it was shoulder length.

"How does it feel?" Haku said standing in front of her with a smirk.

"How could you?" Sakura felt tears leaking from her eyes.

"Hm" Haku said turning around; Sakura looked around the room and saw the walls were white and there was nothing in the room.

"When am I going back?" Sakura pleaded looking at Haku.

Haku bent down and held her chin. "When your team fights and they win, that's when you go back"

Sakura's eyes widened and then closed as she fell unconscious.

* * *

"Where is she?" Anrii said looking around.

"And where was that figure?" Naruto looked around and saw nothing.

"That figure must of token Sakura" Kakashi looked around also.

* * *

Haku jumped from tree to tree to meet up with his partner.

"Zabuza" Haku said jumping down, landing on the ground.

"Did you get her?" Zabuza said once he saw Haku.

Haku nodded and held up a bag filled with Sakura's locks.

Zabuza chuckled. "You even managed to get rid of those annoying locks of her"

* * *

From a distance Itachi and Kisame were both hiding in the bushes.

"Heh. Zabuza Momochi, it's wonderful to see you again" Kisame chuckled looking at the view in front of him.

Itachi on the other hand was not very pleased that Haku had cut off Sakura's hair and was boasting about it.

"Come on" Itachi said moving ahead.

Kisame nodded and followed him.

* * *

Tazuna showed Team 7 to his house. The place looked like a small hut made of out wood; it had a small chimney with fire smoking out of it.

"Grandfather!" a little boy with brunette hair and brown eyes wearing a white hat yelled running out of the house.

"Inari!" Tazuna hugged the boy.

"Ew! The bridge builder got a grandson" Naruto said making fake choking noises.

"Naruto, that's not nice" Anrii said turning around and giving Naruto a death glare.

"Sorry" Naruto said hiding behind Kakashi.

* * *

Itachi and Kisame parted ways for a moment. Itachi followed Kakashi and the rest of the team; his plan was to lure Kakashi in and take him away to tell him about Sakura; he sent a huge chakra wave, Kakashi was the person who felt it and looked back.

"I have to check something, I'll be back later" Kakashi said walking away. Itachi disappeared leading Kakashi away from the rest of the team.

* * *

When Kakashi found a clear patch of grass he landed softly on the ground.

"Itachi, you can come out now" Kakashi put his book away in his pouch.

"You still read those perverted books?" Itachi said coming out of the bushes behind Kakashi.

"There interesting" Kakashi mumbled keeping his eye on Itachi.

"I brought you here to tell you something" Itachi said looking at Kakashi.

"Why?" Kakashi asked getting out a kunai.

"There's no fighting involved so don't worry" Itachi answered, Kakashi simply put away the kunai.

"Then what is this about?" Kakashi asked staring at Itachi.

"It's about Sakura" Itachi said emotionlessly.

* * *

Sakura woke up to find herself in the same room she was before. She stood up and walked over to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't open.

"Damn" Sakura pounded the door; she rested her forehead on the cold wall and a tear ran down her cheek.

_I hope they get through what Haku and Zabuza have in store with them _Sakura thought as she continued to cry.

* * *

"So they cut off Sakura's hair?" Kakashi said stunned. _She's going to different when we get her back, if we do._

"Look Kakashi, whatever they do to you or your team, you better beat them" Itachi warned Kakashi before he disappeared.

Kakashi stood there for moments thinking. _I hope Sasuke gets over the fact seeing Itachi again after 6 years. _Kakashi made his way back to the house.

* * *

"Hey" Kakashi said entering the house. The place had white walls with pictures hanging up on the walls. Anrii, Naruto, Sasuke and Tazuna were sitting at the table with Inari and a woman who had long dark hair and dark eyes.

"Hi Kakashi!" Anrii said holding up a bowl.

"Sasuke, can I talk to you for a moment?" Kakashi asked looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke got up from his seat and followed Kakashi out of the house.

* * *

"Why did I bring me here?" Sakura yelled when the door opened and Haku walked in.

"To see what your team can do without you" Haku grabbed her hair and pulled her out of the room.

"Where are you taking me?" Sakura asked trying to suppress the pain. Haku pulled her into a room that had white walls with a chair, a fireplace, a table and a bed.

"You ask a lot of questions" Haku pulled out a chair and made her sit on it.

Sakura looked at him and saw him getting a knife which was placed on the table and walking towards her with it.

* * *

"So Itachi is coming with us" Sasuke clenched his fists.

"Look, he's helping us kill the person who took Sakura" Kakashi said reading his book and leaning against a tree.

Sasuke nodded and turned around walking back to the house.

"I knew he would be mad" Kakashi said closing his book.

* * *

**Hi!!**

**Ok, well that's the ninth chapter of my story, I know its really short but that's I could do for the moment before my computer got broken again, so…. Wow. Such a weird story first Haku cutting off Sakura's hair now walking towards her with a knife. I wonder what's going to happen. **


	10. Please Save Me

Title: All or Nothing: When We're Older Things Are Harder

Anime: Naruto

Couple: ItachixSakura

Chapter Ten: Please Save Me

--

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked as Haku walked towards her with a knife in his hands.

Haku just stopped in front of her and grabbed the arm that was covered in bandages and tore the bandages with the knife. Sakura stared at him scared.

"You're bandages were dirty" Haku said as he walked and grabbed a roll of bandages and re-wrapped her arm.

"Thanks" Sakura muttered as she looked at him.

--

After Haku was done replacing her bandages with new ones he sent Sakura back into the room.

"What's going to happen?" Sakura whispered holding her head in her hands.

--

Sasuke walked around the river by himself.

_Damn why does Itachi have to save Sakura so much _Sasuke kicked a rock into the river.

"Hey" Anrii said coming behind him.

"Hi" Sasuke muttered looking into the sky.

"I know that having Itachi come with us will make you mad but on Sakura's sake, he's only capable of defeating Zabuza before anything happens to Sakura" Anrii said looking at Sasuke before heading back.

"Is that all?" Sasuke asked stopping Anrii in her tracks.

"Well...I'm a lot like Sakura in a lot of ways" Anrii turned around and stared at Sasuke's back. "We really care about people who we love, we both resemble each other physically and mentally, also we try not having our feelings shown especially around Uchiha's" Anrii turned around again and left.

Sasuke turned around and looked at Anrii until she disappeared.

--

Sakura leaned against the wall slowly falling asleep when she heard the door open rapidly outside. She crawled slowly to the door and rested her ear against it.

--

"Their coming" Zabuza said sitting on the chair Sakura previously sat on.

"They are? Finally" Haku said washing his hands in the sink.

"If we win you know what to do" Zabuza glanced at the door where Sakura's was captive. Haku just nodded and wiped his hands dyed on his trousers.

--

Sakura gasped and moved away from the door and crawled back to the wall and leaned herself against it and cried herself to sleep.

_Please save me._

_--  
_

Itachi was lying on his bed in his room at the Akatsuki base.

_Sakura... _He thought but his thoughts were soon interrupted when his shark resembling partner walked in.

"Come on Itachi, we have to leave for our mission" Kisame said smiling.

"Hm" Itachi got up, grabbed his Akatsuki cloak and left.

--

**I know this is a short chapter but I had to post something before you got impatient. Sorry for not posting for SO long. My computer got busted and I couldn't get it repaired until now. I'll try to post the next chapter ASAP.**


	11. Hurting

Title: All or Nothing: When We're Older Things Are Harder

Anime: Naruto

Couple: ItachixSakura

Chapter Eleven: Hurting

--

"Hm" Itachi got up, grabbed his Akatsuki cloak and left.

--

Sakura woke up when the door opened rapidly and Haku came in and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her out.

"Hey!" Sakura rubbed her eyes.

Haku opened the window and jumped out of it.

"Where are you taking me?" Sakura screamed as she shook her legs trying to get some answers.

Haku threw her onto the ground and walked behind her and knocks her unconscious.

--

"Where is she?" Naruto asked running around trees.

"We're never going to find her like that Naruto" Anrii yelled she was about to say more when they heard a scream.

"That might be Sakura" Naruto yelled as he ran at the direction the scream came from.

"Naruto!" Anrii yelled and ran after him.

--

When they all got to where the scream was they saw Sakura tied up against a tree, her hair was long and she was wearing a long red gown.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled, he was about to run to her but Kakashi stopped him.

"That's not Sakura" Kakashi mumbled looking at Sakura.

"What are you saying? That's her" Naruto yelled pointing at her.

"He's right. Itachi stated that Sakura's hair was cut off and when she came here she wasn't wearing that, she was wearing her anbu uniform" Anrii pointed it out. Naruto thought about it for a while.

"Oh..." Naruto said nodding his head. "So what do we do now?"

"We disperse this person and see what it really is" Kakashi made a few hand signs and the Sakura turned into Haku.

--

"Where am I?" Sakura woke up in a light room with nothing in the room except for a chair; there was a window in the room so she could see outside.

Sakura tried getting up but found it really difficult, she looked back and saw that her legs were chained up.

"Damn it" Sakura cursed to herself as she collapsed on the ground.

--

"Where is she?" Naruto snarled as Haku.

"She is somewhere" Haku said before disappeared and then Zabuza appeared.

"Is this a game?" Sasuke asked not understanding what was going on.

"You wish" Zabuza snorted and stood up stretching.

"Where is she?" Anrii asked looking at Zabuza.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Zabuza shrugged.

"I know you know where she is" Kakashi said looking at him.

--

Sakura tried getting out of the chains as much as she could but found it really hard and felt weaker every time.

"What's happening to me? Why do I feel weaker every time I pull on these things?" Sakura sat up tiredly on the wall.

"You ask a lot of questions Haruno" a voice said coming out of nowhere. Sakura looked everywhere trying to find where the voice came from but couldn't see it. The window suddenly got smashed letting shards of glass come flying towards her. Sakura put her head against the wall to avoid the shards.

"You can look up now" a voice said that was now inside the room.

Sakura looked up and gasped.

"Hey" he smirked at her.

"Koyasu" Sakura hissed, her eye brows were furrowed.

"I know you're wondering why you're here" Koyasu walked up to her and kicked her in the gut.

Sakura screamed as she felt the pain.

"The strongest Haruno can also be the weakest" Koyasu said resting his foot on top of Sakura's head.

"Get your damn foot off my head" Sakura hissed at him; she could him applying pressure to his foot.

"And why would I that?" Koyasu asked in a perky tone.

"Shut up" Sakura snarled shaking her head.

Koyasu took his foot off her head and bent down on one knee.

"So how's it going?" Koyasu asked smugly.

"What the hell? What kind of a question is that?" Sakura tried to punch him but chains restraint her from doing so.

"I'm just wondering it seems that ever since your parents died in the hands of your lover I would have thought you'd go all out and seek revenge" Koyasu said looking at her.

"Shut up" Sakura looked away.

"Aw. Little miss Sakura Haruno is still in love with a murderer" Koyasu said patting her head.

"Your a murderer but I fell in love with you, which by the way was a big mistake" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"The mistake was letting you live" Koyasu said before knocking her out.

--

**Hi!!**

**I know it's not the best chapter so far but at least it's updated on time. **


	12. Saving Me

Title: All or Nothing: When we're Older Things Are Harder

Anime: Naruto

Couple: ItachixSakura

Chapter Twelve: Save Me

--

The fight between Zabuza and Team 7 has already begun. Kakashi was now in the middle of bubble that Zabuza created and the team has to fight Zabuza and protect Tazuna the bridge builder.

"Anrii, protect the bridge builder" Sasuke ordered looking back at her. Anrii obeyed his order and got in front of Tazuna fighting off as much as she could.

"Heh, having the weakest Haruno protecting the bridge builder was a big mistake" Zabuza said smirking at Sasuke and Naruto. They were about to charge at him when they were both stopped by a scream, Naruto and Sasuke turned around rapidly to find Anrii missing and Tazuna on the ground unconscious.

"Where is she?" Sasuke turned back to Zabuza and yelled.

"Don't worry we'll return her when the fight is over, that is if we lose" Zabuza smirked at them.

"Damn" Sasuke muttered to no one in particular.

--

Sakura woke up to the same place she was at before. She saw that Koyasu was sitting on the chair.

"What's up? Sleepy head" Koyasu smirked as he got up from his chair.

"Shut up." Sakura looked around and saw that Koyasu was alone. "Where is Akira and Kuran?"

"Oh, their both outside" Koyasu pointed to the window.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

Koyasu saw her eyes roll and walked up to her and bent down to cup her cheek.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sakura hissed trying to move away from his hand.

Koyasu cradled her face with his hands and brushed his lip against hers and then forced a kiss on her.

Sakura gasped and her eyes widened.

Koyasu stopped the kiss and stared into her eyes.

"Why?" Sakura managed to get out.

"I'm not sure" Koyasu sighed and got up and walked over to the window. "Kuran. It's your turn"

Sakura looked up when Koyasu said his name.

--

When Kuran came in through the window, Sakura noticed a few changes to him. He had a large scar through the bridge of his nose; his hair was a bit darker then before and he had an anbu uniform on.

"Hi" Sakura smiled at Kuran.

"Hey" Kuran walked up to her and unlocked her hands and legs and placed her on his lap.

"What are you doing?" Sakura was a bit confused that Kuran let her go.

"I'm taking you back to your team" Kuran bent down and whispered in her ear.

Sakura gasped. "Why? I thought you were working for Koyasu"

Kuran shook her head. "Not anymore"

"What happened?" Sakura looked at him.

"Well" Kuran looked down at her. "It happened yesterday while I was patrolling yesterday; I was taken off guard by Itachi, he said that he wanted me to take you away"

"Oh" Sakura looked away.

Kuran stood up with Sakura in his arms. "I know a place where we can escape"

"Are we going to be safe?" Sakura asked worried for her half-brother.

"I hope so" Kuran muttered under his breath.

--

"Tell us where they are?" Naruto yelled shaking with anger.

"Let's hope you can win before they enter places that they both hate" Haku appeared right beside Zabuza.

--

Anrii's eyes opened slightly to face a man with light blue hair and emerald eyes; he was wearing a torn dress shirt which was white and a pair of old sweatpants.

"Where am I?" Anrii screamed as she shot up.

"Calm down" the man calmed her.

"Where am I?" Anrii asked calming down.

"You're in mist, we found you here a couple of days ago, we tried to nurse you back to health but we're not so sure it worked" the man smiled at her.

"Why are you nursing me? I'm a Haruno" Anrii groaned as she felt pain in her sides.

"We are the only people who didn't hate the Haruno's here at Mist" the man said smiling.

"Oh, and you are?" Anrii asked staring at him intently.

"I'm your mother's brother, Hiraku" he looked at her.

--

Kuran was jumping through trees with Sakura in his arms.

"Why are you working for Haku and Zabuza?" Sakura asked looking up at him.

"It all started a couple of years ago after Zabuza left the village" Kuran said while avoiding tree branches, he landed on the ground, they were in front of a cave.

"We have all day" Sakura said when Kuran let her down.

Kuran nodded and walked into the cave with Sakura followed him.

--

"So what's the story?" Sakura asked when they were seated in the cave.

"After people found out the Zabuza was killing people for no reason in Mist, he was about to go to prison for manslaughter but he escaped from the village, he knew Koyasu's father so they made a deal that if Zabuza needed anything than he or Koyasu will get it for them" Kuran explained it to her.

"Oh" Sakura stared at the grass and the river.

"You're hair is short" Kuran walked up to her and grabbed a lock of her short hair.

"Haku cut it the first day he took me" Sakura re-played the scene in her head and shook her head trying to erase it after.

"I know a reverse jutsu I could use to get you your hair back to the way it was before" Kuran said looking out the river.

"You do?" Sakura rapidly turned toward Kuran.

Kuran responded with a nod.

"Can you please?" Sakura asked grabbing his arms.

Kuran kissed her forehead. "Sure"

He performed a few hand signs and a purple aura formed around Sakura's head; Sakura could feel her hair rapidly growing back.

--

Kakashi finally managed to get out of the bubble that Zabuza kept him in.

"What are you guys planning on doing to her?" Kakashi asked getting into a fighting stance.

Zabuza charged at him with his sword but when he thought he was going to kill him, his sword was held back by another sword.

"Hi Zabuza" Sakura greeted; everyone's eyes widened.

"Sakura"

--


	13. Fighting for Things I Believe In

Title: All or Nothing: When we're Older Things Are Harder

Anime: Naruto

Couple: ItachixSakura

Chapter Thirteen: Fighting for things I Believe in.

--

"Huh, you got out" Haku smirked as disappeared and reappeared behind Sakura.

"I'm strong, I was able to live" Sakura turned around facing Haku; Sakura looked at Sasuke and Naruto "I'll take care of Haku, you guys take care of Zabuza"

Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto nodded and got into a fighting stance.

--

"Ready?" Sakura said smirking at Haku.

"What's with the smirk?" Haku asked, his face showing no emotion.

"You are so dead" Sakura disappeared and reappeared above Haku.

Haku disappeared rapidly and dodged Sakura's attack.

"Damn" Sakura muttered under her breath as she landed on the ground.

"Now it's my turn" Haku did a few hand signs and blocks of ice appeared from the ground.

--

Kakashi preformed a few hand signs and suddenly a bunch of dogs were popping out of ground where Zabuza stood.

They all stopped when they heard crunching sound.

"What the hell?" Sasuke said turning around and looking at the view. He was then tackled to the ground with water.

"Come on, I think you can keep your guard up a little better than that" Zabuza mocked showing no emotion on his face.

"Shut up" Sasuke said getting up and spitting the water that was in his mouth.

"What bad vocab-" Zabuza started but was cut off when a kunai pierced his arm.

"My do we love trash talking people" Kuran said coming into view.

"Kuran, what are you doing here?" Kakashi stopped what he was doing and asked.

"I brought Sakura back here" Kuran shrugged and looked at Zabuza.

--

Sakura was bending down on one knee; there was a stream of blood down her face.

"Getting weak Haruno" Haku smirked as he landed on top of the ice block

"I'll never get weak to a person like you" Sakura hissed as she stood up and healed her large wounds.

Haku furrowed his brows and disappeared into the block of ice.

"Where the hell did you go?" Sakura looked around her and saw a bunch of Haku's on the blocks of ice.

"I'm everywhere Haruno" Haku whispered as he sent senbon needles at Sakura.

Sakura tried her best to avoid the senbon needles but a few hit her arms.

"You're growing weaker by the second" Haku smirked and he popped out of the blocks of ice.

Sakura laughed. "You're pathetic"

Haku furrowed his brows and his fists clenched for a brief moment.

"Are you mad?" Sakura mocked Haku while looking at him. Haku sent more senbon needles at Sakura. Half of them hit her in her arms and legs and the other half hit the floor.

Sakura did a few hand signs. "Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile" Sakura exhaled a long stream of fire from her mouth towards Haku. Haku managed to dodge the attack before it hit him.

"Die already" Sakura groaned doing another set of hand signs. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique" She inhaled a gust of air and exhaled a large amount of chakra.

_Come on, if I keep using Fire releases then I can melt the ice and kill him _Sakura thought as she avoided everything Haku threw at her.

--

"Anrii!" A few kids were chasing Anrii around the village.

"Come on, I'm so tired" Anrii groaned as she tried to get more energy to play around more. Anrii was wearing a pair of black short shorts and a t-shirt.

"Kids it's time to eat" Hiraku called as he came out. He was wearing torn overalls with a black t-shirt underneath.

"Yay!" The kids all yelled in unison as they came in running.

Anrii groaned as she walked slowly back to the house.

--

"Damn" Sakura muttered as she positioned herself in a fighting stance. _I have to kill him before I lose my chakra._

Haku disappeared and reappeared behind her and took a kunai and tired to stab her but instead Sakura popped and a bunch of smoke covered Haku's view.

When his vision cleared he saw that there was fire surrounding the ice blocks.

"That's never going to work" Haku smiled confidently looking at Sakura.

"Well you're wrong" Sakura smirked pointing to the glass which was starting to crack.

Haku kept on emotionless expression on his face.

--

Everyone stared at where Sakura was.

"Is she going to be okay?" Naruto asked Kakashi while looking at it.

"She's okay, we just have to worry about ourselves at the moment" Kakashi turned and faced Zabuza.

Kakashi was about to throw a shuriken at Zabuza but a sword stabbed him before he did.

--

The ice blocks were shattered and the fire dissipated. Haku jumped where Zabuza was and looked at Sakura like he was pleading.

"What?" Sakura walked up to Haku and asked.

"I need you too heal him" Haku asked with his head down.

Sakura thought it must have been important so she bent down and started to heal Zabuza.

--

Before Zabuza woke up they were interrupted when a large sword that was wrapped in bandages was pointed at Haku.

"Are we interrupting?" a creepy voice said behind him.

"Kisame" Haku hissed as he turned around. Sakura looked up and saw a shark looking man wearing an Akatsuki cloak.

_Wait, he's from Akatsuki, don't tell me Itachi's here_Sakura thought as she looked in front of her and saw him right there.

_Oh no, Sasuke! _Sakura looked at Sasuke and found him calm but he kept biting his lip and clenching and then unclenching his fists.

--

After they were done killing Haku, Itachi turned around to face Kakashi and he saw Sakura, his eyes widened for a moment. Sakura smiled at him.

Itachi walked up to Sakura.

"Come on guys, lets leave them" Kakashi said covering Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes and dragging them away with Kuran following him.

--

"I thought you were kidnapped" Itachi said, his hand came up and cupped her cheek.

"I was, Kuran saved me" Sakura laughed nervously scratching the back of her head.

Itachi hugged her. "Sakura, I'm glad you're safe"

"I'm kinda glad of that myself" Sakura said resting her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his torso.

Itachi smiled as he pulled back and kissed her forehead.

Sakura blushed beet red and placed her head under his chin trying to cover it.

"I know you're blushing" Itachi closed his eyes and whispered holding her tight against him.

"Damn" Sakura mumbled into his cloak.

Itachi chuckled softly.

"It's not funny" Sakura looked at him and pouted.

Itachi smiled at her.

"Hey, you smiled for the first time since when we were 12" Sakura giggled a bit.

Itachi wrapped his arms around her.

--

After Itachi and Kisame left Sakura was about to leave when she found something missing.

"Where's Anrii?" Sakura looked at the team and Kuran.

"Uhh.." Naruto said scratching his head nervously laughing.

--

**Aww.. What a cute moment between Sakura and Itachi! Oh and sorry for the long update.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! I know the fighting scene is very stupid but I'm not good at explaining it. I was imagining it in my head but I couldn't really explain it in words.  
**


	14. Anrii and Heading to Mist

Title: All or Nothing: When we're Older Things Are Harder

Anime: Naruto

Couple: ItachixSakura

Chapter Fourteen: Anrii and Heading to Mist

--

"Where is Anrii?" Sakura asked get impatient.

"She got taken away after you did" Sasuke answered looking at her.

"We think that she's at Mist, lets just head there first and see" Kakashi said opening his book and reading it.

--

"Hiraku, don't you think we should try and contact Sakura" Anrii said coming in through the door; Anrii was wearing black shorts, a white t-shirt and black sandals. Her left side was covered in mud.

"Yeah, I've already sent someone to find her but I haven't got any update" Hiraku said looking up at her; he was wearing black sweats and black t-shirt.

Anrii nodded and walked up to her room.

--

After they found a new boat they all sailed to Mist.

"Ok, let's just find a hotel" Kakashi said looking around.

Sakura was looking around for a hotel when someone came up to her.

"Hi, Are you Sakura Haruno?" the man said smiling at her; the man had short blonde hair and lavender eyes, he was wearing grey sweatpants and a black long sleeved shirt.

Sakura nodded looking at the man. "Why?"

"Come with me, I'll show you where your sister is" the man said politely turning around and walking away.

Sakura followed him.

--

The man stopped at an old village, the gates creaked when opened and the house looked really old. Sakura could hear kids screaming and running around. She saw Anrii running around also.

"Anrii?" Sakura gasped as she saw her sister covered in mud.

--

Anrii was playing tag with the kids.

"Hah! I'm going to catch you all" Anrii ran around touching each kid lightly on the arm.

She was about to catch the last kid when she saw Sakura.

"Sakura?" Anrii asked looking closely. She walked up to her.

"Why are you here?" Sakura smiled when she saw her sister.

"Our uncle lives here" Anrii answered pointing to the house.

"He does?" Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"Hi Sakura" Hiraku said from behind her. He was wearing navy blue sweats with an orange t-shirt.

Sakura turned around and her eyes widened.

"Aren't you excited to see me?" Hiraku smiled brightly as he walked over to her.

"Yeah, it's just overwhelming" Sakura said hugging Hiraku. Hiraku hugged her back.

"How about you kids go inside while Sakura and I have a chat" Hiraku said the kids.

--

After the kids left to go inside Hiraku focused his attention on Sakura.

"What exactly happened?" Sakura asked looking at him.

"After Aoi and Kazuma were in Konoha I went to visit them to see how they were doing. Those damn elders there said that I was not permitted to visit them even though Aoi said that I was her family, it pissed me off so much so I decided it was best if I just left them alone, Aoi kept asking me to visit from time to time but I declined every time, eventually she stopped but those weapons that were in that room under the basement, I made half of those while your dad made the other half, when your father was still alive, we still worked together even if he had to take trips to Mist a lot." Hiraku explained

"Oh" Sakura said nodding her head.

"The night that the Haruno clan was massacred, everyone has been telling me you had something to do with it" Hiraku walked over to the bench and sat down, Sakura followed him.

"I didn't have anything to do with it, I swear" Sakura looked at him angry.

"I wasn't pointing finger so calm down" Hiraku said looking at her. "But I want to know what happened"

Sakura sighed and sat down. "When Yasuaki was heir, the elders of Konoha assigned him a mission to massacre both the Uchiha's and the Haruno's, of course he declined which meant that he had to give up his title as heir to me; it seemed like it never bothered him but I thought it might when I kept bringing it up. Fugaku and my father thought it was best if Itachi and I got together romantically. The elders then asked me to massacre the two clans but like Yasuaki, I too declined it. When they asked Itachi, it was like they made him accept the assignment" Sakura explained while looking at her fingers.

Hiraku just stared at her.

"I want you to be careful" Hiraku then said to her.

Sakura looked up at him.

"I know you still love Itachi and if the elders find out that you do, you might be in trouble" Hiraku said wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you" Sakura mumbled into his chest.

"Your welcome" Hiraku kissed her head.

--

"Bye Hiraku" Anrii hugged Hiraku.

"Thanks for taking care of her" Sakura said smiling at Anrii.

"We were honoured to take care of her" Hiraku said ruffling Anrii's head.

"Hey!" Anrii slapped Hiraku's hand away and fixed her hair. Everyone laughed at Anrii.

--

**Sorry for the long update!**


	15. Gato

Title: All or Nothing: When we're Older Things Are Harder

Anime: Naruto

Couple: ItachixSakura

Chapter Fifteen: Gato

--

After rescuing Anrii they all headed towards the bridges.

Sakura couldn't understand why Haku wanted himself dead and her to heal Zabuza.

_It shouldn't matter now _Sakura shook her head to rid the thought.

--

"Ok" Kakashi said as they all stopped and looked at Sakura.

"What?" Sakura looked at Kakashi.

"You'll need to dye your hair" Kakashi muttered looking at her.

"No, I'm not dying my hair" Sakura waved her hands yelling.

"If you want people knowing who you are than dye your hair" Kakashi got blonde hair dye out of his knapsack and gave it to Sakura.

Sakura rapidly grabbed the dye. "I hate this"

'You'll only have it for a couple of days; we're here to find information" Kakashi stated reading his book.

"Fine" Sakura turned away and walked to her hotel room.

--

When Sakura got to the room she found it was rather weird looking. The walls were purple with a small bed that had purple sheets and it had a door to a bathroom and a closet.

"Wow, this hotel must love the color purple" Sakura said setting down her bag and walked into the bathroom. Everything was neat and tidy but there was a tiny crack in the mirror and also everything was really white.

Sakura read the instructions to the dye carefully.

--

Naruto knocked on the door of Sakura's room. He was wearing an orange shirt with a thumb print on it and orange pants.

"Coming" Naruto heard Sakura's voice say.

"Hello" Sakura opening the door slightly.

"How's the hair?" Naruto asked trying to peak inside.

"Come in and see" Sakura said opening the door wider.

Naruto walked in and saw Sakura with her hair blonde and so were her eye brows.

"Wow" Naruto stared in awe.

"Ok, you can stop looking I'm supposed to go and meet Tazuna" Sakura said grabbing her clothes and walking to the washroom.

"You can wait if you want" Sakura said before going into the bathroom.

--

When she came out, she was wearing white boots, black shorts with a pink wife-beater.

"Hey Tazuna" Sakura smiled walking up to him; everyone turned around and was shocked to see Sakura as a blonde. They were all in front of the apartment.

"Sakura" Anrii screamed as she ran up to Sakura.

"You look nice" Sasuke mumbled looking at Sakura.

"Sakura please come with Tazuna and me to discuss the plan" Kakashi said looking at her.

Sakura nodded and followed Kakashi and Tazuna to a place far away from the team.

--

When they got far away from the team, Tazuna looked at Sakura.

"You're going to pretend you're my niece from leaf" Tazuna said looking at her.

"Here is your ID and the information of the person you will be acting as" Kakashi handed her a file and the ID card.

Sakura took all the things handed to her.

"Your name will be Masami Kaori" Kakashi said pointing to the name on the ID card.

Sakura nodded.

--

Sakura went back to her apartment to do the rest of her work. She put blue color contacts on, a bit of eyeliner and mascara; she did her hair up in a messy bun with a bit of stands hanging on the sides of her face.

"Ready?" Sakura said to Tazuna when she met him at the dock.

Tazuna nodded and they walked to the construction site.

When she walked she felt the other builder's eyes on her. Some of the builders were whistling at her.

"Hey Tazuna" Gato said making them turn around.

--

**Sorry for the long update!!**


	16. An Offer You Can’t Refuse

Title: All or Nothing: When we're Older Things Are Harder

Anime: Naruto

Couple: ItachixSakura

Chapter Sixteen: An Offer You Can't Refuse

--

At the Akatsuki base Itachi was laying on his bed staying at the ceiling.

A knock was heard at the door. "What?" Itachi said sitting up.

"Pein wants to see you" his blonde teammate yelled through the door.

"Ok" Itachi sighed as he stood up and opened the door.

--

"Who is this lovely young lady?" Gato asked looking at Sakura.

"This is my niece from Leaf, Masami Kaori" Tazuna placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Masami Kaori" Gato said rubbing his chin.

"Yeah?" Sakura nodded looking at him.

--

Kisame yawned.

"If your tired then go to sleep" Itachi mumbled staring into the fire. They were on a mission but were stopped short because of nightfall.

Kisame stretched and laid down and went to sleep.

--

As Itachi sat on the ground leaning against the tree, he couldn't stop looking at the fire and thinking about Sakura.

He was having flashbacks of that time where they headed too Suna and he never knew how many secrets she kept from him.

Then Shisui popped into his mind, he clenched his hands into fists.

_Oh come on, Sakura has been in the hospital way more times that an average person should _Shisui's words repeated in his head.

Itachi clenched and unclenched his hands. He hated that day when he let Shisui talk about Sakura that way.

--

"So what do you guys do here?" Sakura asked following Tazuna.

"We build bridges" Tazuna smiled at her.

Sakura gave him a look. "I think I know that"

Tazuna chuckled. "Some people here are also making plans to rule the world, so be careful"

Sakura nodded.

--

"Why are we here?" Kisame asked walking into the gates of Mist.

"We're here to find someone" Itachi said as he looked around trying to find this person.

--

Sakura walked through the village but she wasn't watching where she was going when she bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're damn going" Sakura yelled as she looked up and saw Itachi.

_Damn _Sakura thought looking at him.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto said running to her yelling.

--

"Damn Naruto" Sakura thought as she turned around to make Naruto stop.

"Why are you acting like that?" Naruto tilted his head to side.

"Damn you Naruto" Sakura said as she grabbed Naruto by the waist and ran away.

--

"What was that?" Kisame said confused on what just happened.

"Hm" Itachi said shrugging it off but inside he knew what went on.

_That girl was Sakura, but she has pink hair not blonde but then again why would the Uzumaki kid call her Sakura _Itachi thought as he continued to walk.

--

"Naruto how could you so stupid" Sakura yelled at him as they both stopped for away from Kisame and Itachi.

"What did I do?" Naruto asked looking confused.

Sakura sighed. "If you ever see anyone wearing a long black cloak with red clouds on it, run away"

Naruto nodded.

Sakura sighed and hugged Naruto.

--

That night when Sakura got inside her apartment she felt an awkward coldness.

"I must of left the windows opened or something" Sakura said to herself as she walked into her bedroom and turned on the lights.

--

After taking a shower Sakura changed into red flannel pyjamas and went to bed.

--

Itachi silently opened the window of Sakura's apartment and slipped through. He looked to see is there was any characteristic that was similar to Sakura. He saw the curse mark that Sakura got from Orochimaru and he knew it was her.

"Sakura..." Itachi whispered kissing her forehead softly and left.

--

The next morning Sakura got up and dressed, when she went into the bathroom she saw a note taped into her mirror. She took it off and opened it.

_Don't try hiding from me, I now know who your are_

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the note. _Who could've written this? _

A knock on the door made Sakura jump dropping the note into the sink.

"Who is it?" Sakura said taking the note and hiding it in her pocket.

"It's me" a male voice said, Sakura knew it was Tazuna.

--

"Masami" a man said coming up to her while she was cleaning to boats.

"Yeah?" Sakura's head went up when she heard her name being called; she saw a bulky man with black hair and lavender eyes, he was wearing torn overalls; Sakura looked at what she was wearing, she was wearing ripped jeans with a large t-shirt.

"I need to talk to you" he said, Sakura saw his name tag and it said Haruki.

Haruki wrapped his arm around her neck and started walking.

"I have an offer for you"

--

**Sorry for the long update! I've been busy doing things for a while now so updates maybe slow from now on.**


	17. Coming Home and a Photograph

Title: All or Nothing: When we're Older Things Are Harder

Anime: Naruto

Couple: ItachixSakura

Chapter Seventeen: Coming Home and a photograph.

--

"What this offer?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at Haruki.

"Well, we know you're from leaf? Right?" Haruki said smiling at her.

"Yeah" Sakura nodded looking away.

He took his arm off her.

"Gato is planning on killing every remaining Haruno, especially the heir" Haruki whispered in her ear before walking away. "He wants you to be there"

--

She told Kakashi what Haruki told her.

"Hm..." Kakashi said thinking. He was in her room sitting on the chair.

"So...." Sakura said waiting; she was walking back and forth impatiently.

"We'll have to hide Anrii in her room until Gato is killed. In the meantime get all the information you can" Kakashi said standing up.

Sakura nodded.

--

Haruki met her for lunch while she was washing the deck.

"So do you have any information on what's going to happen to the Haruno's?" Sakura asked taking a bite of her sandwich.

"All I know that their going to do it in a couple of days" Haruki said sipping his soup.

"Their?" Sakura asked confused.

"You think that Gato will ever act alone? Never. He doesn't do anything by himself" Haruki said snorting.

Sakura nodded and taking a bite of her sandwich.

--

After work, Sakura took a walk through the village and she felt a sudden coldness in the air. She immediately turned on her Kekkai Genkai and searched the area.

"Masami" Gato said behind her. Sakura quickly turned off her Kekkai Genkai and turned around.

"Hi" Sakura smiled while waving.

"I heard that Haruki told you about my plan" he walked towards her.

"Yes he did" Sakura said getting a bit creeped out.

"Well what is your answer?" Gato asked grinning evilly.

"I'm going to have to think about it" Sakura said confidently.

"Hm..." Gato said rubbing his chin.

"Can I have a bit more info on what you're going to do?" Sakura said looking at him.

"You know, I thought you would say that, so here" Gato gave her a package wrapped in a brown bag.

"Here" Gato said grinning and he walked away.

--

"So what do you think?" Sakura said when Kakashi met her in her room that night.

"I think it's time we deal with Gato" Kakashi said handing her the tube with purple liquids.

"What's this?" Sakura asked shaking it a bit.

"I want you to go in and poison him" Kakashi answered turning around.

Sakura nodded.

--

When everyone was asleep, Sakura dressed in all black and grabbed a hat and tied her hair up. She quickly grabbed the tube and jumped out of her window.

--

Once she got to Gato's apartment, she carefully slipped in and walked to his bed. Sakura opened his mouth slightly and managed to pour a drop of the liquid into his system; Gato shot right up and slammed Sakura into the wall.

"Who are you?" Gato said; it was barely a shout but it was loud.

"Your worst nightmare" Sakura said in a low voice before turning on her Kekkai Genkai and staring right at him.

Gato fell to the ground and clutched her hand. Sakura quickly ran to the tube and got the rest and managed to pour the rest in his mouth.

He stopped screaming after a while and Sakura left before he died.

--

In the morning Sakura told everyone that she had to go back to Konoha. Of course, everyone was devastated but they were happy that she got around to meet her.

_I guess they didn't hear about Gato yet _Sakura thought as she packed everything in her room.

--

While they were traveling, Sasuke and Naruto couldn't stop fighting. Anrii had to tell them to stop.

"You guys!" Anrii screamed making everyone silent.

"Wow" Naruto managed to say.

"Thank you" Anrii rolled her eyes and continued to travel back home.

--

"I'll go give the report to the hokage" Sakura offered smiling and started heading towards the hokage tower.

Everyone nodded and they headed towards their own home.

--

"Thanks for the wonderful report" Sarutobi smiled after Sakura was finished her report.

"Your welcome" Sakura smiled and left the tower.

--

She opened the door of her apartment and she then felt arms around her. She screamed and accidently punched the person in the stomach.

"Sakura... I was just saying hi" a voice said pain filled. Sakura knew who it was.

"Oh my god! Kuran!" Sakura said as she bent down and helped in onto the couch.

"Thanks Sakura, I won't be able to eat anymore" Kuran sarcastically said rubbing the place where Sakura punched him.

--

After Kuran felt a bit better they both went to the Haruno manor.

"So Kuran, do you think it's a great idea to walk through Konoha like this?" Sakura whispered in his ear.

"Yeah" Kuran put his hands behind his head. "I turned myself in a couple of days ago"

"You did?" Sakura asked looking at him.

"I was beaten to death that day by the village, it was brutal" Kuran said making a sour face.

"Must have been" Sakura giggled a bit.

--

"Hey Sakura, Kuran" Yasuaki greeted them when they got to the house.

"Hi Yasuaki" Sakura and Kuran said in unison.

"Sakura, I didn't know you went blonde" Yasuaki said smiling.

"Shut up. It was for a mission" Sakura said sticking her tongue out at him.

--

They were all having tea in the living room, talking. The place still looked the same as always.

"So Chunin exams are coming up" Yasuaki said sipping his team.

"Yeah, I can't wait" Sakura rolled her eye sarcastically.

"Oh and the hokage said that he wanted all three of s to be there" Kuran said throwing a random tea cake at Yasuaki.

"Why us?" Sakura said taking a tea cake and placing it on her spoon and she made it slingshot at Kuran's head.

"I think it's because he wants us to die" Kuran said sarcastically making Yasuaki throw a bit of tea at his face.

"Hey!" Kuran said standing up and wiping his face with the sleeve of his shirt.

Yasuaki and Sakura kept laughing.

Kuran sat back down childishly pouting.

--

"Hey" Sakura said to Sasuke when she saw him at the Uchiha's manor.

"Hi" Sasuke said giving Sakura a small smile.

"It's too bad that you can train me for the exams" Sasuke said pulling the old key from his pocket and opening the door.

"Yeah. But the exams is a test for strength, power and knowledge" Sakura said following Sasuke into the house. The place was still the same but there was a layer of dust of the furniture.

"I know" Sasuke muttered going to his room.

"May I ask why your here?" Sakura said going up the stairs to where all the rooms were. She saw her room door opened and walked inside of it. Everything looked pretty much the same but bed's sheets were stripped and the items that were on the table were missing.

Sakura was about to take a step into the room when she saw glass on the floor from a broken picture frame. She bent down and picked up the picture and stared at it. It was Itachi's 14th birthday and his parents made them take a picture. Sakura smiled at how happy Itachi looked that night; Sakura folded the photo and placed it her pocket of her sweater.

"Ready to go?" Sasuke said interrupting her thoughts. He was leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah" Sakura nodded and stood up and followed Sasuke out into the hall.

She saw Sasuke look at Itachi's bedroom door.

"We can go in there if you want to" Sakura said looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke shook his head no and walked away.

--

"Why do you guys have to leave?" Anrii whined. Yasuaki, Kuran and Sakura were about to leave for a couple days and they weren't coming back until the day of the exams.

"We have to leave because the hokage thinks we're going to give you secret help in the exams" Kuran said patting her head.

"Hey!" Anrii said slapping his hand away and fixing her hair.

Kuran chuckled a bit.

"Well I don't want to waste any of your time" Anrii said hugging the three of them.

--

**I'm really sorry if there are errors in this chapter, I know it's not one of the best chapters so far and I'm really sorry for that. **


	18. The Chunin Exams

Title: All or Nothing: When we're Older Things Are Harder

Anime: Naruto

Couple: ItachixSakura

Chapter Eighteen: The Chunin Exams

--

After doing the first exams, Anrii felt wiped out so she went home and feel asleep.

--

"ANRII!" Naruto yelled breaking down the door the next morning.

"What do you want Naruto?" Anrii groaned as she sat up from her bed. Her room was painted pink with a bed against the window with bedside table right beside it.

"You have to wake up, the next rounds of the Chunin exams are today" Naruto said sitting on her bed.

Anrii sighed. "Fine"

She got out of bed and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and her hair, she tied it up into a neat bun and changed into a brown t-shirt with black leggings and strapped on her kunai holster on her mid-thigh and left with Naruto.

--

"Come on you guys" Kuran said running in front of Yasuaki and Sakura. They were almost at the gates of Konoha; they were all wearing their masks. Sakura was a cat, Yasuaki was a tiger and Kuran was an eagle.

"Come on Kuran, we're not as energized like you" Sakura groaned as she tried to keep at a steady pace in her walking.

--

"First Round: Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka" Hayate said before coughing.

Sakura, Yasuaki and Kuran came in and people seemed too noticed but no one knew who they were.

"What's happening?" Kuran asked as he nudged Sakura.

"This is the third preliminary exams for the genin" Sakura whispered turning her head towards him.

"What's supposed to happen in this part of the exams?" Kuran looking at Sakura.

"The genins are all tested on power, strength and knowledge" Yasuaki explained staring at the match.

Kuran looked at Yasuaki weirdly and Yasuaki looked back at him which creeped out Kuran.

"You actually lived with this guy" Kuran whispered in Sakura's ear pointing at Yasuaki.

Sakura just nodded.

--

"Who's that?" Kankuro asked pointing to the three anbu's that just walked in.

"Who knows" Temari answered shrugging her shoulders.

--

"Hey guys look over there" Yasuaki said motioning with his head where he wanted them to look.

Kuran and Sakura both gasped.

"Koyasu and Akira" Yasuaki hissed clutching the rail.

"Why are they here?" Sakura asked looking at them.

--

"Koyasu, why are they looking at us?" Akira asked staring at them for a brief moment. They were both wearing Jonin uniforms.

"Those people are Sakura, Kuran and Koyasu" Koyasu said before going to Hayate and giving him a forged letter from the Hokage. Hayate stared at Koyasu for a while and he left.

--

After the fight with Naruto and Kiba was over, Kiba was sent to the hospital with a few minor injuries. Koyasu took out three kunais and threw them at Sakura, Yasuaki and Kuran. All three of them jumped out of the way and landed on the battle field.

"Why don't you take off your masks Haruno's" Koyasu said smirking at the three.

The three Haruno's slowly took off their masks. Everyone was shocked when they saw who it was. Even Gaara was surprised.

--

_What is this feeling? _Gaara thought as he placed a hand to his heart. The memories of when Sakura was with Gaara came back. _Sakura! _

--

"You know it's against exam rules to have other people who are not genin to use this battle field" Yasuaki said in an emotionless tone.

"Don't worry, I'm not after you or Sakura" Koyasu said confidently staring at Kuran.

"Yasuaki go get Hayate to come back, Sakura just stay out of the way" Kuran facing his siblings.

"But..." Sakura was about to protest but Yasuaki stopped her.

--

"Why are you here?" Koyasu said getting into a fighting stance.

"Your intentions of keeping me there were not real, it doesn't matter if I'm your half-brother, and I was still a Haruno from the very beginning" Kuran said serious also getting into a fighting stance.

--

Sakura did what Kuran asked her to do and she jumped back to her spot, she felt someone's eyes on her. She could hear Kuran and Koyasu fighting each other.

"Sakura" she heard a voice say behind her. She turned around and saw Gaara.

"Hey Gaara" Sakura smiled at him.

--

Kuran bent down on one knee and was breathing heavily.

Koyasu did a few hand signs and then walls of ice came out from the ground and surrounding them both.

"What the hell?" Kuran said confused on what was happening.

"It's a new jutsu that I created" Koyasu smirked at him.

Kuran rolled his eyes. "You and your creations"

"The "creations" have made me stronger" Koyasu said doing a few hand seals and then a metal rod comes up from the ground.

"Hm" Kuran said; his eye brows were furrowed.

"Prepare to die" Koyasu pointed the rod at Kuran and fire came out it.

Kuran jumped into the air and did a few hand signs.

"Water Element: Water Barrier Wall" Kuran said landing on the ground; it created a blast of water from his mouth guarding him from the fire turning it to gas.

"I thought you would've been weaker" Koyasu mocked as he made his rod disappear.

"Well you thought wrong" Kuran said smirking.

Koyasu got out a big scroll and opened it, smoke appeared and when it dissipated Kuran saw he was holding a long sharp sword.

Kuran also got out his sword and placed it in front of him.

"Hm" Koyasu smirked and charged at Kuran really fast.

Kuran tried to block himself but Koyasu's sword broke through his and stabbed his abdominal area.

--

"Kuran!" Sakura screamed when she saw Kuran getting stabbed by Koyasu.

Sakura rushed to Kuran and pulled the sword out of him; she bent down and tried to heal him.

"Please don't die Kuran" Sakura said as she felt tears coming down her face.

--

Yasuaki had just come in with Hayate; he saw that Koyasu and Akira had fled the battle field and that Sakura was on the ground healing Kuran. Yasuaki walked up to Sakura and placed an arm around Sakura.

"How about you go and get some air, I'll take Kuran to the hospital" Yasuaki whispered in her ear.

Sakura looked at him and nodded; she stood up and left the building.

--

Sakura walked to a swing and sat down on it. Her attention was caught when she heard rattle in the bushes.

She grabbed a kunai and jumped off swing. "Come out"

The person came out, she looked like she was in her mid-fifties and she was wearing a long red yukata with a floral pattern on it.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked confused, she could feel the air getting colder and harder.

The woman came up to her and cupped her chin and turned her head away from her.

"I'm your elder" the woman whispered before knocking Sakura out.

--

**Wow**. **I wonder what that woman wanted? And how does she know Sakura? I know there are probably a lot of questions but they will be answered in the next chappie. :) **


	19. The Truth

Title: All or Nothing: When we're Older Things Are Harder

Anime: Naruto

Couple: ItachixSakura

Chapter Nineteen: The Truth

--

When Sakura woke up she felt her head rested on a pillow.

"Where am I?" Sakura said sitting up.

"Your apartment" Sakura turned her head and saw the elder then knocked her out.

"Who are you?" Sakura said as she sat up.

"I'm Ayane Tamatsu" Ayane said staring at her.

"Aoi's mother" Sakura eye's widened.

--

"Does Yasuaki know?" Sakura asked while she was in the kitchen making tea.

"Yes, I went looking for him after you were brought here" Ayane said sitting on the couch.

"Why are you here?" Sakura said after she put down the tray of tea.

"You have to know the whole truth about your clan" Ayane said taking her cup of tea and sipping it.

"Please do not tell me there is another member of the clan I have to meet" Sakura said groaning.

"No, you met everyone" Ayane laughed a bit.

"Then what?" Sakura tilted her head to the side confused.

"Here" Ayane handed her a book that had a leather bound cover with the words _Haruno _in fancy writing. "I want you to read the first paragraph"

Sakura nodded and opened the book. "Hm... A couple of years ago when Aoi and Kazuma got to Konoha with their two children Kuran and Yasuaki. The elders of Konoha did not appreciate them being there. They sent Kazuma on brutal mission where he would not come back at all. When they got married everyone was happy except for the elders. They both harboured hatred for them for many years. So when their third child came out Aoi immediately named her Sakura because of the baby's pink hair. When Sakura was six, Kuran abandoned the village to go back to mist. But what also happened was the most powerful tailed beast attacked Konoha..."

"There's more" Ayane said looking at her.

"I don't remember what happened that night" Sakura said trying to remember.

"I'll show you" Ayane said grabbing a scroll. Sakura read the seal.

"How did you get your hands on a time scroll?" Sakura gasped, her eyes were widened.

"I'm not going to send you back in time for a long period of time, it will just be for a couple of hours" Ayane said taking off the seal and opening it.

--

They were both sent back in time when the Kyubbi attack Konoha.

"Look" Ayane said pointing to a child, who resembled Sakura but she was lying on the ground hurt and crying.

"What does...?" Sakura was cut off when Ayane placed a hand in front of her.

"Just watch" Ayane said as she was watching.

The Kyubbi was about to attack the child but the child's eyes turned red and the Kyubbi only managed to scratch her arm.

With a snap of her fingers, the picture fuzzed a bit and it showed to a place Sakura was all too familiar with. It was the time that Itachi and her kissed on Itachi's birthday.

"Wait. Why are you showing me this?" Sakura looked at Ayane.

"Look beyond the trees" Ayane pointed to the trees in the forest.

"I see a person" Sakura squinted her eyes to get a better view.

"It's one of the elders" Ayane said looking back at Sakura.

"They must've kept an eye on me a lot" Sakura asked staring the scene that was playing in front of her.

--

"Now you must know that you are on of the targets" Ayane said when they were back in Sakura's apartment.

"I know" Sakura nodded as she sat down on the couch.

"Your mother was protecting you and so was your father. They knew you were being targeted but they thought that you would have even more protection if the eye's of an Uchiha would also help but in some conditions it didn't" Ayane explained as she hugged Sakura.

"Hm..." Sakura said resting her head on Ayane's shoulder.

"I want you to become stronger" Ayane whispered.

Sakura pulled away. "But I'm already strong"

"I know, but there are organization who are starting to build as we speak" Ayane stated grabbing her shoulders.

"Like who?" Sakura asked.

"Akatsuki" Ayane looked at her.

Sakura's eyes widened.

--

Sakura packed a few clothes and a few of her belongings in a bag. Ayane had just left to inform Yasuaki about their departure.

"Ready?" Ayane said when she came back.

"How long is this going to be?" Sakura asked zipping her back.

"For three years" Ayane said helping her.

Sakura nodded.

--

**Okay I know this chapter was a bit confusing but I'll the next few chapters all about Sakura and Itachi. I'm really sorry to those who didn't get what this chapter was talking about but Ayane came to Sakura to tell her the truth about Haruno clan and she was immediately tied to Naruto. So... I know what you all are thinking. That this chapter wasn't the best of all chapters. But right now I'm running out of Ideas so I spend some time thinking about some.**


	20. Three Years Later

Title: All or Nothing: When we're Older Things Are Harder

Anime: Naruto

Couple: ItachixSakura

Chapter Twenty: Three Years Later

--

"Sakura" Ayane said while Sakura was training one day.

"Yeah" Sakura stopped what she was doing and looked at Ayane. Her hair was now tied up in a messy ponytail; she was wearing black slacks with a t-shirt.

"You have to go back" Ayane said walking up to her.

"When?" Sakura said turning to look at her sword.

"Now" Ayane said placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

--

Sakura changed into black shorts and a green halter top with black boots; her left arm was bandaged and on her right hand was a black ribbon tied around her wrist. She left the house and was heading back to Konoha.

--

News got around that Sakura was heading Konoha. Everyone knew even the Akatsuki; they sent Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori after her.

--

While Sakura was walking she felt four chakra signatures coming her way. She gasped when she realized who it was and starting to jump from the trees and she also hid her chakra.

_Damn At this rate I'll be found in 2 seconds flat _Sakura thought as she applied more chakra to her foot to make her faster.

--

"Looks like pinkie is trying to run away from us" Deidara said as he was flying on his clay bird. He opened his hand and the mouths on his hands spit out some clay. He shaped it into a miniature clay bird and he dropped it in front of Sakura.

--

Sakura turned on her niji and sensed that something was going to fall on her head so she moved out of the way and sped forward.

"Damn" Deidara cursed as he watched her actions.

--

_Sakura _Itachi thought as he followed her. He, Sasori and Kisame all chose a path that would lead to a middle part where they could surround Sakura.

--

Sakura stopped at a clearing; she sensed all four signatures coming her way. _Damn why am I always a target? _Sakura thought as she devised a plan quickly.

--

"Heh, we got you now Haruno" Kisame laughed as he saw Sakura standing at a clearing. They all arrived at the clearing and Sakura just stood still.

"Time to get her" Deidara said as he made a clay bird and was about to throw it at her.

"Wait" Itachi stopped him by looking at him.

"What? Deidara looked at him.

Itachi jumped in front of Sakura and stared at her. He took a kunai and stabbed her; she exploded into a block of wood.

--

Sakura was running as fast as she could to get to Konoha in time before the Akatsuki's came and got her, once she saw the gate she hurried to get there. Once Sakura was in Konoha she saw that everyone was waiting for her by the gates, she slowed down to a stop and started to walk to them.

"Sakura!" Kuran said running to her and giving her tight bear hug. Yasuaki and Kuran were both wearing anbu uniforms with a tattoo on their right shoulder.

"Hey" Sakura choked out.

"Opps, Sorry" Kuran said pulling back. Yasuaki walked up to them and stood by Kuran.

--

"Damn she went into Konoha" Deidara said as he landed in front of the gates.

"Then we'll just have to after her" Sasori said as he started to walk through the gates.

--

"So where are Sasuke, Naruto and Anrii?" Sakura said looking around.

"Anrii and Naruto are already on a mission to Suna, as for Sasuke he left a few years ago" Kuran said looking at her.

"Where did he go?" Sakura said not wanting to know the answer.

"Orochimaru" Kuran said, Sakura clenched her hands.

"He's following the same path I did a couple of years ago" Sakura's eyebrows were furrowed.

--

After Sakura had the brief meeting with Tsunade, she walked to her old apartment.

"Wow, everything is still the same" Sakura said as she walked in.

"Sakura" a voice said behind her.

Sakura turned around and saw Haruka, Rina and Yumi. They all looked the same as before.

"What is it?" Sakura said noticing that Itou wasn't there.

"It's about Itou" Yumi said looking at her.

"What about him?" Sakura asked walking up to both of them.

"He died" Haruka mumbled grabbing Sakura's wrist.

Sakura gasped.

--

"Itou wanted us to turn ourselves into Konoha" Rina said, they were all sitting on the couch.

Sakura was still shocked on how Itou died. _I can't believe Koyasu killed him._

"Sakura... He wanted me to give you this note" Haruka said handing her a white envelope with neat handwriting on it.

Sakura took the envelope and opened it; inside she felt a piece of paper. She took it out and unfolded it.

_Dear Sakura._

_As you already know that I'm dead but don't ever think I did suicide because I didn't, I was stupid to accept the offer of fighting Koyasu, I knew that I was lose but that didn't meant I didn't try. Rina, Yumi and Haruka all know this but when I was searching through some old information I came across something that interested me. That year when the village was attacked by the Kyubbi. You were separated from your parents. Your parents were so worried and scared; they even went looking for you even though they were told not to. Anyway while they were looking for you they finally found you, you were fighting off the Kyubbi with you Kekkai Genkai. You were only six but you're parents immediately grabbed you and ran away. Your father got injured and so did you. Reading that news made me regret all the times I kept messing with you. Though it was funny seeing you mad it was also kind of painful. I have one last wish for, please I mean please do not carry this in your heart. I wish for you not to carry revenge in you, it will make you lose life. The life you wish you had. Go on and protect the people you care about with all your strength. _

_I love you Sakura._

_Sincerely,_

_Itou._

"Wow" Sakura said after reading the note.

"Look, we have to go; Itou really wants us to turn ourselves in" Haruka said giving Sakura a quick hug.

Sakura just nodded and placed the note on the table.

"Itou..." Sakura whispered; she stood up and walked outside.

--

Sakura was walking into the forest; she noticed that someone was following her.

"What do you want Itachi?" Sakura said stopping in her tracks; her back was facing Itachi.

Itachi walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"I want you" Itachi whispered in her ear making Sakura blush.

Sakura immediately turned around and faced him.

Itachi tightened his grip on her waist pulling her closer to him.

"Itachi..." Sakura was cut off Itachi's lips crashed with hers. Sakura tried to push him away; Itachi took noticed and broke apart the kiss.

"Sakura" Itachi murmured as he placed his chin on her shoulder inhaling her scent.

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura asked making Itachi look at her.

"Hm..." Itachi mumbled lifting her chin.

"Damn, I knew you were going to say that" Sakura rolled her eyes. Itachi just chuckled.

"I love you" Itachi whispered leaning his forehead against hers.

Sakura was speechless for a while. She couldn't get her head straight.

"Its okay, you don't have to say anything" Itachi said hugging her, he rested his chin on her head.

Sakura rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too" Sakura said wrapping her arms around his torso.

--

"I want you to go to sleep" Itachi said returning her to the apartment that night. Itachi laid her down the bed.

"But..." Sakura was cut off when Itachi quickly pecked her.

"I know you're not tired but I think you should get some rest" Itachi said sitting on the bed beside her.

"Hm" Sakura looked away from him.

Itachi kissed her forehead and climbed out of the window.

Somehow Sakura wished he would've stayed.

--


	21. Arrest

Title: All or Nothing: When we're Older Things Are Harder

Anime: Naruto

Couple: ItachixSakura

Chapter Twenty one: Arrest.

--

The next day Sakura was called into the hokage office where she met a woman with blonde hair that was tied in pigtails. Sakura knew her name was Tsunade but didn't know much about her then the fact that she was a medic-nin.

"Sakura Haruno" she muttered looking at her.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked staring intently at her.

"Have you had any recent meetings with Itachi Uchiha?" Tsunade asked looking at her.

"No" Sakura lied looking at Tsunade.

"I'm sorry Sakura but you'll be on house arrest for 30 days" Tsunade said taking a sip of her tea.

Sakura gasped as her eyes widened.

--

It was already 10 days into her arrest. Sakura was handcuffed to bed post. She had people come in and feed her and all the essentials she needed.

--

From a tree that was planted right outside her house, Itachi could see what was happening to Sakura. He clenched his fist. _How could someone do this to her? _

That night while Sakura was resting her head on her table, the window was opened silently and Itachi walked in and looked at her.

--

"Sakura" Itachi walked up to her and took out a kunai to break the chains off of her. She was about to fall onto the floor but Itachi caught her.

--

When Sakura woke up she was in a place that looked familiar to her.

"Where am I?" Sakura looked around but it was really dark so she couldn't see anything.

"Sakura" she felt lips on her forehead and a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

Sakura gasped as she realized where she was.

"How?" Sakura asked looking at him.

Itachi lit a candle on the desk and the room came into view. The room was plain with a bed with desk beside it; there was a small window right near the window; also there was a door to the closet and a door to a bathroom.

"I was near your house yesterday trying to talk to you; I had to wait for the maid to leave so I could come in" Itachi placed her on his lap.

"Itachi..." Sakura placed her head on his shoulder.

Itachi wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her closer.

--

Itachi brought her a sandwich with some soup and an apple on a tray.

"Eat" Itachi ordered looking at the tray.

Sakura grabbed the soup and started to eat it.

--

When she was done Itachi grabbed the tray and walked out with it. Sakura walked to one of the doors and opened it. She walked into the bathroom, the walls were beige; there was a mirror and everything in average bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She had bangs under her eyes and her hair was dishevelled, she tried to brush it with her finger but she created an even bigger mess.

"Damn" Sakura said, she looked down at the sink, when she looked up she saw Itachi standing beside her making Sakura jump.

"Here" Itachi grabbed a brush from the table and brushed through her tangled locks.

--

Once he was done he grabbed her hand and led her to the outside of the base.

"Why are we here?" Sakura asked when they were outside.

Itachi looked over at a cherry blossom tree that was planted away from the base.

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw it. She walked up to it, Itachi followed behind her.

"It's so beautiful" Sakura said looking at the tree.

Itachi wrapped his arms around her waist from behind holding her close. Sakura blushed at the contact.

"Why are you blushing?" Itachi mumbled; he rested his chin on top of her head.

"I don't think we've ever were this close" Sakura answered placing a hand on his arm.

"Hm... we were always this close" Itachi pulled back from her and sat down, leaning his back against the trunk of the tree.

"I mean just recently" Sakura sat between his legs facing him; she was down on her knees.

Itachi embraced her making Sakura let out a little scream.

"I missed you" Itachi whispered in her ear closing his eyes.

"I missed you too" Sakura placed her hands on his chest.

Itachi made her turn around, Sakura leaned her back against Itachi's chest and Itachi wrapped his arms around her.

--

Konoha was informed that Sakura went missing and Tsunade was less than happy about this.

"Send all anbu after the Akatsuki and find Sakura Haruno" Tsunade said trying to keep calm.

"Yes ma'am" an anbu with a tiger mask said before leaving.

--

"Damn it" Naruto snarled as he chased Deidara.

"You'll never catch me, un" Deidara said to him and speeding away on his clay bird.

Naruto sped up to catch up with him.

"Naruto!" Kakashi said keeping in pace with Naruto.

--

Sakura found out that the Akatsuki were all going after Naruto. She was pacing the room waiting for Itachi to come back.

The door opened and she ran only to be stopped by a pair of arms.

"Sakura" Itachi said looking at her.

"Yeah?" Sakura backed away from him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Itachi stared at her intently.

Sakura walked back to the bed. "Are you targeting Naruto?"

"Sakura..." Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose and walked up to her. "I have to"

"Why?" Sakura stood up angry. "Everyone asks you to fulfill all these orders and you don't even say no"

"I have no choice" Itachi said looking at her.

Sakura clutched his cloak. "You always have a choice Itachi"

Itachi's eyes widened for a moment.

--

"Damn" Anrii said as she slid back away from Sasori. They were against each other; it was her and Chiyo which was Sasori's grandmother against Sasori and his puppet. Anrii's hair was up to her shoulders and her forehead protector was tied around her head like a headband.

"You're just like your sister, strong and ill-natured" Sasori smirked as he moved his fingers.

"Don't you dare talk about my sister like that" Anrii hissed as she ran towards Sasori with chakra filled fists.

--

Sakura was granted permission to roam the base whenever she wanted. She went outside to the cherry blossom tree.

_Hmm... I wonder how the rest is doing. _Sakura closed her eyes and leaned her back against the bark. She heard crunching sounds; she opened her eyes and saw Itachi towering over her.

"I never said you could go outside" Itachi said showing no emotions on his face.

"I thought it would be okay" Sakura shrugged as she stood up and started to walk back to the base.

--

While Itachi was in the bathroom, Sakura was laying on the bed, her body was near the wall; Sakura stared at the ceiling. She heard the door open and she turned so her body was facing the wall. Itachi got into bed and turned so his back was facing Sakura and fell asleep.

When Sakura thought he was sleeping she turned over. She felt a little uneasy not being so close to him.

She scooted a bit closer to him leaning his head against his back and wrapped her arms around his torso

Itachi woke up when he felt something touch him, he tensed a bit and Sakura felt it, she slid her arms away from him and backed away facing the wall.

--

The next morning Sakura woke up, she felt strong arms around her waist and a chin on her head.

"Itachi?" Sakura whispered and all she got was a sigh.

Sakura tried to move way but Itachi's grip tightened. "Don't move"

"Fine" Sakura sighed as she stayed in bed with him. "Why do you even want me here?"

"Just stay" Itachi said holding her.

--

**Aw. What a cute ending... :) **

**I'm REALLY sorry for not updating. I was so busy I forgot to update. **

**Please tell me what you think of the story. I tried to include other people but all I could think of was Sakura and Itachi being together. I will be ending the story soon. **

**To give you all a heads up. The ending might be a little sad.**

**I'll try having the new chapter up!!!**


	22. A Failed Attempt to Escape

Title: All or Nothing: When we're Older Things Are Harder

Anime: Naruto

Couple: ItachixSakura

Chapter 22: A Failed Attempt to Escape.

--

Sakura walked outside into the kitchen that morning. Everyone's eyes were on her, Sakura felt awkward so she just turned around and left. She decided to go outside instead.

--

When she walked outside and saw Itachi. She let a gasp escape from her throat.

"Itachi" Sakura whispered as she stared at him.

Itachi closed his eyes and sighed. Sakura just walked past him.

--

_Wow. For a base that was made for criminals this is sure relaxing. _Sakura closed her eyes and sighed. _I wish everyday could be like this. _

--

For the next few days Sakura was avoiding Itachi, she thought that if she avoided him then he would stop loving her, but she had no choice to sleep with him at night because she had no other place to sleep.

--

One night while Sakura was sleeping Itachi stayed up because he couldn't get any sleep so he just watched her.

_She was dreaming about the night when Itachi and she had their first kiss together. _

"_I love you" they both said in unison. Then the image changed to when Itachi killed both clans._

"_Sakura I'm sorry" Itachi said coming up to her with a sword that was covered in blood. Sakura was sitting against the wall shaking. "Please don't hurt me Itachi" Sakura screamed but Itachi just came up to her and placed the sword by her neck. _

"_I never loved you" Itachi smirked as he swiped the sword across her neck._

Sakura gasped as she shot up clutching her neck.

"It's just a dream" Sakura said repeatedly trying to calm her down. She screamed when she felt a pair of arms embracing her.

"It's just me Sakura" Itachi whispered pulling her close to him.

"Itachi..." Sakura whispered as she gripped his shirt.

"It's okay Sakura, I'll be here" Itachi kissed the top of her head as he rubbed her back.

"Okay" Sakura closed her eyes and fell asleep.

--

The next morning Sakura woke up with Itachi's arm wrapped around her, she slowly lifted her head up and saw he was awake.

"Did I wake you?" Itachi asked looking at her.

"No" Sakura shook her head getting up.

"What was your dream about?" Itachi asked looking at her.

"Why do you ask?" Sakura asked looking away.

"Well when you were sleeping you mumbled please don't hurt me than you said my name" Itachi answered emotionlessly.

"It has nothing to do with you" Sakura said getting off the bed.

"Hm" Itachi mumbled as she went into the bathroom

--

After Sakura was done brushing her teeth and all that other stuff she went outside.

_I hate this place so much _Sakura thought inside her head. Itachi was somewhere in the base. _Damn it, screw Itachi I'm leaving._ She jumped up to a tree and ran.

--

Itachi was in the kitchen eating with the other members from Akatsuki. Only Sasori and Deidara were gone because they were going against Team 7 and Team Gai to retrieve Gaara. He was about to take another bite of his apple when he couldn't sense Sakura's presence anywhere. He quickly stood up and walked out of the base and went outside to see nothing except for the cherry blossom tree. Itachi clenched his fist as he ran into the forest to find her.

--

"Wow, he must love that kunoichi" Hidan said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah" Kisame said smirking.

--

Sakura ran as fast as she could. She didn't want to look back because she thought someone was following her. _Damn it Sakura, no one's looking for you; just look back _Sakura thought to herself. Sakura stopped and looked back and saw no one and she ran forward only to slam into a hard chest.

"Damn" Sakura couldn't say anything because the person picked her up and slammed her into a tree making her scream.

"Sakura" Itachi said looking at her.

"Itachi" Sakura gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I went after you" Itachi said expressing no emotion what so ever. He closed his eyes for a moment and opened them to reveal mangekyo. Sakura's eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked shaking in fear.

"Giving you your punishment" Itachi whispered as he stared at her.

Sakura felt like her head was about to explode. She opened her eyes to a place she was familiar with.

_Damn, why am I always brought back here? _The scene was when her parents died. It kept re-playing itself over again until Sakura couldn't handle it anymore. She wanted to move but found her feet glued to the floor.

The image came back to where Itachi was looking at her with his mangekyo and she then fainted.

--

**What? Why would Itachi do that to her? Well anyway I'm really sorry for not updating. I've got another story to type and I've also go things to do involving school and everything so it's just so hard. I'll try to get more organized with my life. **


	23. A regretful lie

Title: All or Nothing: When we're Older Things Are Harder

Anime: Naruto

Couple: ItachixSakura

Chapter 23: A regretful lie.

--

When Sakura woke up the next morning, she felt like her head was about to explode.

"God that hurts" Sakura placed a healing hand to her forehead.

"Then why did you leave" Itachi said walking up to her.

"Hm... It's not like I wanted to be here" Sakura sighed looking at him.

"Hm" Itachi said sitting on the bed.

--

Sakura was lying on the bed that night just staring at the ceiling and when Itachi walked into the room she immediately turned to face the wall.

"Sakura" Itachi said getting on top of her.

Sakura could feel his warmth surrounding her; she turned to face Itachi towering over her. "What do you want?"

"Do you love me?" Itachi asked looking down at her.

Sakura couldn't say yes but she didn't want to say no, she didn't know what to say to him. "No... I don't"

Itachi's eyes widened for a moment. After he got off of her and walked into the bathroom.

"Damn, what have I done?" Sakura groaned slapping her forehead.

--

The next morning Sakura woke up with a sudden coldness. She hugged herself but couldn't warm herself.

_Damn, why now of all times did I have to lie to Itachi, I never had any trouble saying that I loved him before. _Sakura thought to herself.

Itachi got off the bed sullenly and walked into the bathroom. Sakura could hear the sink being turned on.

"I hurt him, big time" Sakura sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

--

Sakura walked into the kitchen to find all the Akatsuki members sitting on a table, there was a person whom Sakura couldn't figure out what gender he was but the only weird thing was that he was holding an arm. The person had blonde hair and blue eyes, his hair was covering one eye and both of his arms were torn off.

"I need you to heal me, un" he said motion his arm on the table with his head.

Sakura nodded as she grabbed the arm and walked up to him. "Sit"

Deidara did as he was told. Sakura carefully took the piece of cloth of the arm leaving it bare and also removing the cloak off of Deidara; after that she placed the arm right near his body and placed a chakra filled hand on it and started to connect the arm tissue with his skin.

While she was doing that she could feel Deidara flinch a bit.

"I don't think it's supposed to hurt that much" Sakura said while moving her hand to the back.

"Well you're not the one going through this are you, un?" Deidara spat at her. Sakura ignored it and continued to heal his arm.

--

"Done" Sakura mumbled when his arm was fully connected with his body.

"Thanks, un" Deidara said moving his arm a bit.

"No problem" Sakura mumbled turning the other way around and walking out. She didn't feel the need to eat after what she just did.

"Hey, are you going to eat?" a womanly voice said coming from behind her. Sakura turned around and saw a woman with dark blue hair and blue eyes (**A/n, I don't know her eye color, I tried to look at some pictures but I couldn't find the correct one) **she had a paper flower on her hair and she was also wearing an Akatsuki cloak.

"Ah...I'm not that hungry anymore" Sakura smiled and was about to walk away but Konan grabbed her hand.

"Come on, you haven't had anything to eat for at least two days" Konan said pulling her back towards the cafeteria.

"Huh? Why? I was just in there" Sakura tried with all her strength to break free from Konan.

--

When Team 7 got back to Konoha, Anrii, Yasuaki and Kuran was immediately rushed into the hokage office.

"Anrii have you heard from your sister?" Tsunade asked looking at her.

"No" Anrii shook her head. "I haven't heard from her in 3 years"

"Well while you were on your mission, she came back" Tsunade said lacing her hands and placing her chin on top.

Anrii's eyes widened. "Where is she?"

"She was placed in house arrest for 30 days, on her 16th day of arrest she either escaped or got kidnapped" Yasuaki answered the question for Tsunade.

"Thanks Yasuaki" Tsunade said taking a sip of tea.

Anrii's eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

--

Sakura was sitting on the couch talking with Konan while they were eating. The kitchen held a large table with a small chandelier hanging over it. There were the usual and plain appliances; there was also a black couch facing another black couch that was placed against the wall and there was a small wooden coffee table placed in the middle.

"Damn it Tobi, un!" Deidara yelled stopping everyone's motions. Sakura looked back at him and saw that "Tobi" had spilled an orange content over his arm.

"Tobi's sorry; Tobi will be a good boy!" Tobi shouted as he grabbed paper towel and started to clean it up.

Everyone was then occupied with whatever they were doing.

"So, do you love Itachi?" Konan whispered in Sakura's ear throwing her off by surprised.

"Why do you ask that?" Sakura whispered looking at her.

"I don't know, you're always in his room and he's seems to care about you to much, I mean when Kakazu swore saying that you were hot, he practically put him in mangekyo" Konan whispered taking a quick glance at Itachi.

"He did?" Sakura looked away blushing.

Konan nodded looking at her. "What? Is there something wrong between you two?"

"We knew each other since we were younger, our clans wanted us to marry each other but we didn't to it because he killed the clan before anything happened" Sakura whispered placing her bowl on the table.

"Wow, it's nothing like my past" Konan said taking both bowls and placing it in the sink and filling it with water from the tap.

--

Konan and Sakura left the kitchen and walked outside and sat down leaning their back on the wall of the base.

"So tell me your story" Sakura said looking at Konan.

"Well... when we were younger Pein, Yahiko and I were all left as orphans after the many wars Amegakure had, we had to find food for ourselves rather than have our parents feed us. One day we ran into a Sannin or that's what he called himself. We started getting food into our system after that. I always was a fan of origami; I loved making flowers from paper wrappers that were left behind, I even where one on my head right now" Konan took the flower out of her hair and placed it in Sakura's hands. "Jiraiya taught us ninjutsu after Pein killed the Rock Chunin, we offered it before but he said no then, right now Jiraiya believes we are dead"

"That is nothing like mine" Sakura said still in awe from the story. "I never knew that Jiraiya was your sensei"

"I know, it was weird, how is he doing now" Konan said placing the flower back in her hair.

"Well last time I saw him, he was in the midst of a new book" Sakura rolled her eyes.

Konan giggled a bit.

--

Sakura walked into the room she shared with Itachi and he was walked out of the bathroom only wearing black pants.

"Itachi... I need to talk to you" Sakura said grabbing his wrist. Itachi grabbed her shoulder and embraced her.

"Tell me the truth, do you love me or not" Itachi whispered placing a hand on the back of her head.

"I d-do l-love you" Sakura stuttered wrapping her hands around his torso.

Itachi sighed. "Why did you lie?"

Sakura pulled back. "I was scared, I was scared that if I said I did love you that you wouldn't be able to return the feelings"

"Sakura... I love you" Itachi lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her softly.

"What was that for?" Sakura tilted her head to the side.

Itachi chuckled and hugged her tightly.

"Itachi...if you want me to live longer then loosen your hold on me" Sakura managed to choke out but Itachi didn't loosen up. Sakura just groaned.

--

Itachi brought Sakura to the bed and got on top of her after laying her down.

"Is being so close to me a new feature of the changed Itachi Uchiha?" Sakura joked smiling.

Itachi just nodded and smiled for the first time. Sakura eye's widened.

"What? It's just a smile" Itachi asked tilting his head.

"Since when did you become like Naruto?" Sakura stared at him.

"I'm not that energetic and it's just a smile" Itachi pecked her on the lips.

"But you used to never smile before" Sakura pecked him back.

"Hm" Itachi mumbled as he started kissing her jaw line

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked getting up.

Itachi just groaned and pushed her back down.

"Itachi..." Sakura sighed as he moved down to her collarbone where the cursed mark that Orochimaru gave her.

"You still have that" Itachi said running his lips across it.

"It's not a scar. It can't be erased" Sakura said moving her head to the side giving him more entrance to her neck.

"Yeah" Itachi mumbled as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

--

The next morning Sakura woke up with what felt like a ton of weight on her.

"Itachi wake up" Sakura said shaking him lightly by the arm.

Itachi just groaned and moved off of her.

"Thanks" Sakura whispered kissing his cheek and going into the bathroom to take a shower.

--

Anrii walked into Sakura's apartment with Naruto.

"Why are we here?" Naruto whined as he walked.

"I need to know if Itachi was involved" Anrii said examining the apartment.

"It's like you'll find anything here" Naruto said going into Sakura's room and seeing a pair of cuffs. "Hey I think I found something"

"What is it?" Anrii yelled from the kitchen.

"I think it's a pair of cuffs" Naruto said turning it around in his hands.

--

When Sakura was done her shower, she looked on the counter and found her clothes there. She was always wearing a purple t-shirt with black shorts that it started to wear out. On the counter were long black pants with a black shirt with a fish-net shirt.

She took them and changed into them.

After she was done she walked out and Itachi was sitting right there on the bed.

"What?" Sakura asked looking at him.

"Pein wants to see you" Itachi said walking up to her.

--


	24. Joining Akatsuki

Title: All or Nothing: When we're Older Things Are Harder

Anime: Naruto

Couple: ItachixSakura

Chapter 23: Joining Akatsuki

--

When Sakura entered Pein's office she saw Konan standing right beside him.

"Sakura Haruno" Pein said getting out of his chair. He had orange hair and a face full of piercings; his eyes were in red spirals so you couldn't really tell what eye color he had.

Sakura just nodded and stepped forward.

"As you can see we are is need of a medic, would you like to join us and become our new medic?" Pein asked looking at her.

Sakura looked at Itachi for a brief moment but all Itachi did was close his eye and give her a single nod. Sakura just turned back facing Pein.

"Yes" Sakura said closing her eyes for moment.

Pein grabbed a velvet box from his table and threw it at Itachi which Itachi caught it with ease. Itachi came in front of her and opened the box revealing a ring similar to his but hers was pink and had a kanji sign of blossom.

Itachi took and slipped it onto her marriage finger. Sakura blushed and lowered her head so that no one would see but Itachi saw and couldn't help but smirk,

--

After the meeting Itachi brought Sakura back to their room. Itachi sat down on the bed and placed Sakura on his lap.

"Itachi" Sakura said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hm?" Itachi said twisting the ring around her finger.

"Why did the ring have to go on my marriage finger?" Sakura said placing a hand on her finger.

"It was only place it could fit" Itachi mumbled kissing her forehead.

"Damn..." Sakura cursed waving her hand in front of her face.

--

Sakura was leaning on a tree thinking. Itachi had gone out to train with Kisame so he was gone, Konan was around the base somewhere but Sakura didn't feel right if she searched the whole base just for her.

Pein had also asked her to paint her nails purple but she had already done that before coming outside.

"Hey, un" a voice said. Sakura looked in front of her and saw Deidara. He walked up to her and sat down.

"Hi" Sakura smiled at him but then focused her attention on the sky.

"So...You're a member of Akatsuki now, un" Deidara looked at her.

Sakura nodded and looked at him. "Why?"

"Nothing, un" Deidara answered as he looked up at the sky.

--

A couple of weeks ago Naruto and Anrii were assigned a new team; one because they were 2 people short Sasuke had left and Kakashi was currently in the hospital. They headed out with their new teammates Yamato and Sai.

"Hey Anrii, don't you think that Sai smiles too much" Naruto asked Anrii as she kept staring at Sai.

"I guess so, why?" Anrii stared at Sai for a moment.

Naruto shrugged. "It's kind of creeping me out"

"Can you guys please stop talking about me" Sai stopped and said making Naruto freak. Anrii just simply walked away.

--

When Itachi came back he had a few scars on his face, he walked into the room and found Sakura healing her wrist.

"What happened?" Itachi asked grabbing her arm.

"I accidently broke it" Sakura said healing it.

"How?" Itachi asked sitting on the bed.

"When I was training with Deidara, I slipped on a slope and hit on arm on a tree trunk" Sakura answered as she finished healing her arm.

"Hm" Itachi said.

"Itachi...why do you always have you're sharingan on?" Sakura asked placed her hands in her lap.

"I've been using my mangekyo so much that it's ruining my eye site when I have it off" Itachi closed his eyes for a brief moment. He felt Sakura shift on the bed; Sakura then placed both her hands over his eyes.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Itachi asked as he grabbed her hands.

"I learned this jutsu a couple years ago that's capable of healing your eyes" Sakura said applying chakra into her hands and started to heal his eyes, when she closed her eyes she could see the veins in eyes. While healing she could feel Itachi wincing a few times.

--

"There done" Sakura stopped and sat back as he opened his eyes. Sakura stared at his onyx eyes rather then his red eyes. "What do you see?"

"I see you" Itachi smiled a bit and pulled her into an embrace.

"Itachi..." Sakura mumbled into his chest.

"Thank you" Itachi closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. "Has anyone ever told you that you smell good?"

Sakura blushed and nodded.

"It's true" Itachi smiled as he kissed her forehead.

--

Sakura was in the bathroom brushing her hair when Itachi opened the door.

"Has anyone ever told you to knock?" Sakura stopped and looked.

"Hm" Itachi mumbled as he walked past her and grabbed his toothbrush.

Sakura placed her brush down and walked out, closing the door behind her; she got into bed and curled into a ball clutching her stomach.

_Damn it why does my stomach hurt so much! _Sakura thought; she didn't realize that Itachi walked out of the bathroom and saw her.

"Sakura" Itachi said lying down with her and placed a hand on top of hers.

"It hurts Itachi" Sakura choked as she felt tears forming in her eyes.

"It's okay Sakura" Itachi rubbed the spot causing Sakura's stomach to stop hurting.

Sakura eyes felt weak but she tried to stay awake.

"Sakura...sleep" Itachi mumbled in his sleep knowing that Sakura was awake.

Sakura turned around and wrapped her arms around his torso; she then felt Itachi's arms wrapped around her pulling her closer.

--

That morning when Itachi woke up he saw Sakura sound asleep. He caressed her cheek and kept staring at her.

"Itachi?" Tobi whispered opening the door slowly and peeked his head in.

"Yeah?" Itachi turned around to face him.

"It's morning, it's time for Itachi and Sakura to wake up" Tobi said cheerfully,

Itachi nodded at him and Tobi closed the door leaving.

"Sakura, wake up" Itachi said shaking her a bit.

"Just give me five more minutes" Sakura slapped his hand away.

"Sakura, wake up" Itachi kept shaking her lightly.

"Yeah?" Sakura said opening her eyes slowly.

Itachi smiled. "Come on, wake up"

"Okay" Sakura sat up and saw Itachi looking at her. "What?"

"Nothing" Itachi said getting off the bed and walking into the bathroom.

"Weird" Sakura said getting off the bed.

"Sakura!" The door slammed open and Tobi jumped on Sakura making her fall.

Itachi rapidly opened the door once he heard a loud thud.

"Tobi please get off of me" Sakura said trying to push him off of her.

"Opps sorry Sakura, Tobi will be good to Itachi's cherry blossom next time" Tobi said making both Sakura and Itachi blush.

"Tobi... it's okay" Sakura said getting up.

Tobi tilted his head. "Is Itachi and Sakura lovers?"

"Yeah, I guess" Sakura blushed a dark shade of red.

"Tobi was right!" Tobi yelled cheerfully and skipped happily out the door.

--

Once Sakura and Itachi walked into the kitchen Tobi ran and gave Sakura a big hug making Itachi jealous.

"It's time for breakfast!" Tobi said cheerfully taking Sakura's hand and pulling her towards the table, she looked back at Itachi; he just nodded.

"Tobi..." Deidara sighed as he slapped himself on the forehead as Tobi made Sakura sit in between Hidan and Itachi.

--

After eating Sakura walked out of the kitchen and back to the room.

"Sakura" Itachi said following her.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked stopping and turning around.

"We have to go on a mission" Itachi said grabbing her hand and pulling her to the outside of the base.

"Where are we going?" Sakura said as they both jumped through the trees.

"I have a feeling that Sasuke will come and find me" Itachi said as they neared a small little hut.

"What? You want us to stay in this hut until he comes?" Sakura asked continuing to jump until they both landed on the ground.

"Yes" Itachi opened the door and walked in with Sakura following him.

--

**I wonder if that last part sounded a bit rushed. Anyway...I wonder what's going to happen next. I'll give a bit of heads up, in the next chapter which probably is going to be the last chapter will reveal what happened nine years ago and there will be a character death possibly two character deaths. Hehe...I'm so mean. **

**Also I plan on making a continuation to this fan fiction. But this time it's not Sakura and Itachi. But their younger siblings. But I'm still thinking about the summary and everything that should happen.**


	25. Revealing The Truth

Title: All or Nothing: When we're Older Things Are Harder

Anime: Naruto

Couple: ItachixSakura

Chapter 24: Revealing the Truth.

--

Once Itachi and Sakura walked into the small hut they both walked over to the couch; the hut only had black couch with a coffee table, a fireplace and door to the bathroom.

"How did you even find this place?" Sakura asked as she looked everywhere.

"It was a little place I discovered after leaving Konoha" Itachi leaned back onto the armrest pulling Sakura with him.

"Why didn't you refuse?" Sakura asked resting her head on his chest.

"I couldn't" Itachi played with a lock of her hair.

"But...just because you're a prodigy that doesn't mean your choices were taken away" Sakura lifted her head and stared into his eyes.

"When I become a prodigy of the clan I was ordered from the beginning to never refuse a mission no matter how hard it was" Itachi stared back at Sakura.

Sakura's head was rested on his chest once again. "You could've told me"

"I wanted to but I didn't know if you went through the same thing I did" Itachi closed his eyes.

Sakura sat up. "But I did"

Itachi's eyes shot opened.

"If I accept the mission, both clans would've been killed by me and instead of you leaving it would have been me" Sakura played with her fingers.

Itachi placed a hand on top of hers. He then felt tears drops falling on his hand.

"I really miss them" Sakura sobbed; her hair was covering her eyes.

Itachi pulled Sakura into an embrace.

"I'm sorry" Itachi whispered and he placed his chin on her head.

"It's not your fault" Sakura sniffed and rested her head on his shoulder.

--

Sakura walked outside to get some fresh air, Itachi had left earlier to get some food so he wouldn't come back for another hour or so. She outstretched her arms and yawned.

_It's so peaceful out here _Sakura looked at the sky.

--

That night while Itachi was cooking meat in the fireplace Sakura was sitting with her back against the wall.

_Flashback_

_A small 8 year old Sakura was in class learning a lesson on ninjutsu. Sakura was busy writing everything down in her notebook; two seats to the left of her Itachi sat staring at her. After class while Sakura was stretching out her fingers from doing all that writing. She stood up and left not knowing that Itachi was looking at her._

_Everyday while Sakura was walking home there was always a big crowd filled with fan-girls._

"_Sakura! Sakura!" a kid yelled; he had orange colour eyes with white hair._

"_Guess what?" he stopped and placed his hands on his bent knees._

"_What is it Takeshi?" Sakura said staring at him._

"_I'm moving...to Suna" Takeshi smiled heart-fully._

"_You are?" Sakura dropped her book; she was staring at him with wide eyes._

"_Yeah" Takeshi wrapped his arms around her when she looked like she was about to cry._

"_I'm fine" Sakura pushed him away and ran home._

_End of flashback._

Sakura shook her head to get rid of the memory; she didn't notice that Itachi was looking at her.

"What are you thinking Sakura?" Itachi looked at her while he was on the couch.

Sakura shook her head. "It's nothing"

Itachi sighed and walked over to her. "Please tell me"

"It's nothing" Sakura shook her head.

Itachi bent down on one knee and lifted her chin with his fingers.

"I've been having dreams and flashback of the past for a couple of days" Sakura looked away.

Itachi sighed and stood up. "You need to move on"

"Why?" Sakura stood up.

"Emotions like that will weaken you" Itachi said with his back facing Sakura.

"Love is an emotion. Are you implying that love blinds you from reality?" Sakura said angry, her hands were clenched into fists.

Itachi turned around and looked at her. "Yes"

Sakura abruptly slapped him across the face. They both stood there shocked.

"Sakura...." Itachi whispered taking a step closer to her.

"No...Stay away from me" Sakura yelled running past him and out the door.

--

**Sorry once again for the long update. Just been really busy with school and everything and I haven't been able to update. I've decided not to end it right now. So...some of you might be glad and some may not be. But it was a choice I was fighting about in my head so whatever. **


	26. Close to the end

Title: All or Nothing: When we're Older Things Are Harder

Anime: Naruto

Couple: ItachixSakura

Chapter 25: Close to the end.

--

Sakura walked outside and saw a small river and walked over to it.

"Damn Itachi, Why do you have these constant mood swings?" Sakura said to no one in particular.

--

When she walked inside, Itachi was sitting by the fireplace.

"Sakura..." Itachi said when he heard Sakura come in through the door.

"Look...I'm" Sakura started but was soon cut off when Itachi interrupted her.

"Come here Sakura" Itachi ordered not looking back at her.

Sakura was startled by what he said but walked to him anyway, once she was seated right beside him, she could she he was shaking.

"Are you okay?" Sakura was about to place her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me" Itachi said madly.

"Sorry" Sakura looked away.

Itachi took her hand and pulled her to him. Sakura let out a small yelp. Itachi embraced her tightly.

"Itachi..." Sakura said confused. "What are you doing?"

"I thought that love was an emotion that blinds you from reality but now I know that it really helps" Itachi pulled back and stared at her.

Sakura gasped. "Itachi..."

Itachi placed her on the couch and got on top of her.

"Sakura" Itachi mumbled before kissing her.

Sakura's eyes widened but she felt her eyes closing. She immediately gave up and returned the kiss. Itachi wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. They both pulled back for breath and Itachi started kissing down her collarbone.

"Itachi..." Sakura whispered but he ignored and started pulling off her cloak.

--

The next morning Sakura woke up to find her fully clothed and a note attached to the couch. She opened it and read it.

_Sakura,_

_I had to take something from you before I died, Sasuke came last night and I didn't want to worry you. I'm really sorry, please don't be mad. Also please do not hope I'll come back because I probably won't. _

_Itachi._

_P.s I love you._

Sakura felt tears escape her eyes.

"How could you?" Sakura hugged herself and cried.

She heard a knock on the door, she wiped the tears and walked over to the door and answered it.

When she opened it, she saw Kuran, Yasuaki and Tsunade assistance Shizune.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked placing the note in her pocket.

"We received a note from someone telling us to come here" Shizune answered walking up to Sakura.

"If your looking for Itachi, he's already gone; he got killed by his brother" Sakura blinked to fight back tears.

Everyone was shocked. Kuran walked up to her and hugged her. She just collapsed crying in his arms.

"It's okay Sakura" Kuran rubbed her back trying to console her.

--

Yasuaki, Kuran and Shizune took Sakura back to Konoha and Sakura was given a lecture by Tsunade.

"Are we clear?" Tsunade said angry.

"Yeah" Sakura said looking at Tsunade.

Tsunade got up and walked up to her. Sakura was confused at Tsunade's actions. Tsunade hugged her.

"Uh..." Sakura's eyes widened.

"Shizune told me what happened. I've been through the same thing. I know it's really hard but you have to keep yourself sane to get over it" Tsunade walked back to her desk.

"Okay" Sakura said before turning around and walking out the door.

--

**Sorry for the long update. I don't know why I keep updating really long. But I won't keep you waiting. I'll try to have the next update up as soon as possible.**


	27. The End

Title: All or Nothing: When we're Older Things Are Harder

Anime: Naruto

Couple: ItachixSakura

Chapter 26: The End.

--

Sakura walked through the village; she was heading for the Uchiha Manor. She had to see what was in Itachi's bedroom.

When she got there she opened the rusted gates and walked into the path. The house looked like a haunted mansion with the shrubs growing up the walls of the structure. When she walked in the place was covered in dust. She took off her shoes and walked up the worn out stairway. She passed by her room and headed for Itachi room.

--

She stood at the door just thinking if she should go in or not.

_I have to do this_ Sakura took a deep breath and opened the door. When she opened the door she thought she saw Itachi's figure, she blinked and he was gone. She walked into the room and the place looked like someone was recently in it. There was a bed against the wall, a desk, and a couple of pictures on the bedside table. She walked over to the desk and saw a journal. She opened it and flipped to the last entry which was the day of his birthday.

_June 09._

_Today we had a party for my birthday; I thought it was going to be a celebration when no one knew why they were there. But there were a lot of twists to this year's. Sakura was there. She looked beautiful I couldn't keep my eyes off her. As usual everyone gave me money but Sakura gave me something I will cherish. It was a golden necklace with a ring that had my name engraved on it. She was the only person that understood me the most. But I knew I was different from her though. Every year I went to her birthday party, people would give her clothes, toys and money..._

Sakura stopped reading and closed the journal. And she looked around.

_Why does it look like someone was just in here? _Sakura looked around and sat on the bed and looked at all the pictures. There was one with the whole family. A picture of her, Kakashi and him when they all were in a team and there was one picture of just her and Itachi when they both had smiles on their faces.

"How could we be so happy then?" Sakura said staring at the photo. She felt someone's arms wrapped around her waist.

"Because we were young and we didn't care all that much" a voice said as the person rested his chin on her head.

Sakura dropped the photo on to the bed. "Itachi?"

"Yeah?" Itachi turned Sakura around and looked at her.

Sakura moved back against the headboard.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Itachi said tilting his head.

"You're supposed to be dead..." Sakura gasped as she stared at him with her eyes wide.

"I thought I would die but I didn't" Itachi said getting up.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his torso and started to cry.

Itachi wrapped one arm around her waist and placed the other hand on her head.

--

Itachi was in the hokage office turning himself in while Sakura was cleaning up the Uchiha manor. She was cleaning up the kitchen when she heard a knock. When she answered the door she saw Naruto, Anrii, and Kakashi.

"Hi, what are you guys doing here?" Sakura said smiling.

"We heard you needed help cleaning this place. We decided to come help" Naruto said in a very cheerful voice.

"Thanks, I've only gotten one room done so far, please come in" Sakura opened the door to let everyone it.

--

When everyone was done they all left. Sakura was able to get some people to clean out the dirty old basement and other places that turned disgusting from the place not being used. When Itachi came back he was amazed at how the place looked. He saw Sakura lying down on the couch with an arm over her head. He walked up and sat down beside her stomach area.

"Did you clean this place by yourself?" Itachi said kissing the top of her head.

"Nope, a couple of people came over and helped" Sakura said taking her head off her head and looking at him.

"Hm" Itachi nodded looking at her.

"Yeah" Sakura smiled.

--

**THE END!!**

**I know it's really weird, but I couldn't go on with the story without Itachi. So yeah...I hoped you enjoy the story. **


End file.
